


Muda

by TheChesCat



Series: The Silent Slave [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, John Laurens is dead, Light BDSM, Like twenty chapters in and there's teasing, Mute - Freeform, Non-Sexual Slavery, Non-Sexual Submission, Philip Hamilton isn't tho, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but after that, shit gets super real, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: VERY UNEDITED >_> I'll get around to it. I'm more focused on getting my ideas out there."Jefferson, what's this?"  I frowned, glancing over the chained woman standing beside him."A peace offering, maybe a little incentive to stir on the compromises in the debate we had the other day." Thomas replied, as if it were obvious."This is a human being, not a book. You can't just give them away-""Actually, I can. Property is property, and I think this one will be to your liking. She's well trained, but rather... mute. No use to me." I watched as he pushed her forward, causing her to fall to her knees at my feet. She barely made a sound."Does she have a name?""Call her what you wish. It doesn't matter. She can't correct you." Jefferson said, shrugging it off.---------------A.Ham x slave!ocMuda- (Moo-thah) Feminine of Mudo, meaning mute in spanish.09/18/17





	1. Prologue

[A.Ham]

"Eliza, please. I promise I-"

"You what, Alexander!" I flinched as she spoke harshly to me, packing bags for our children. "You lied to me, brought another woman into our home, OUR BED, and then published it to the entire world. You are truly the dumb one if you believe I will stay here with the likes of you. Angelica was right." She wiped the tears from her eyes, standing her ground.

"Please, Betsy, please don't leave..." I plead, reaching for her hand, but she pulls away from me.

"Goodbye Alexander." She looked me in the eye one more time, all of the pain and suffering coursing through her teary gaze. "Come along children. We're going to see my father."

I felt the breath leave me as the rattle of the carriage faded into silence when they left. The house felt so much bigger now. I did the only thing I could do. The only thing I felt I had left for myself.

I wrote.

\---------  
09/18/17

1000 hits- 10/11/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	2. Bribed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander gets a present he doesn't really want.

[A.Ham]

If Washington wasn't here, I'd probably knock Jefferson's lights out. I've grown sick of hearing his incessant begging to at least provide some sort of aid to the French. I don't think the man understands what the word "neutral" means.

He doesn't understand the concept of time, either. Why is he knocking at almost 11 at night?

"To what, Jefferson, do I owe this displeasure?" I immediately said when I opened the door to the sight of his smug grin.

"Just a little present, Hamilton. You'll thank me." He stepped aside, revealing a woman in a simple white slip, her hands bound and a collar locked around her neck.

"Jefferson, what's this?" I frowned, glancing over the chained woman. She kept her eyes to the ground, her only movement was her breathing. She didn't shift, she didn't seem afraid, only resigned.

"A peace offering, maybe a little incentive to stir on the compromises in the debate we had the other day." Thomas replied, as if it were obvious.

"This is a human being, not a book. You can't just give them away-"

"Actually, I can. Property is property, and I think this one will be to your liking. She's well trained, but rather... mute. No use to me." I watched as he pushed her forward, causing her to fall to her knees at my feet. She barely made a sound.

"Does she have a name?"

"Call her what you wish. It doesn't matter. She can't correct you." Jefferson said, shrugging it off. "But, finally someone who won't argue with you! How perfect is that?"

"Jesus, Jefferson. You've got to be kidding me." I inwardly groan. He didn't just give me a slave, did he?

"Awe, Hamilton. I even put your name on her tag, she's already yours. Enjoy!" He handed me a pair of keys, I assume to the cuffs and collar on the woman. "We'll talk tomorrow, maybe we'll see eye to eye?"

"Drop dead, Jefferson." I growl, "We'll see."

"Perfect. Good night, Hamilton." He steps back, finally leaving, only pausing to call over his shoulder, "oh, and she's in white for a reason. If you know what I mean, that is." Chuckling, he finally left.

I looked down at the woman, still as a statue, on my doorstep and sigh. "Come in. I'll show you to your room." She stood wordlessly, the jingle of the chains were the only indication she was even moving. I showed her to Philip's old room, his bed should be big enough for her. He hasn't been back in a year, he chose to move north with his mother. Stepping foot in the room brought back how much I miss him. Before I get too deep into it, I cough and gesture to the bed. "Sit down, let's get those damn things off of you."

She moved gracefully, huffing softly as she hopped up onto the bed. She was maybe 6 inches shorter than I am, rather petite. Very tanned in contrast to the slip she wore, with long dark hair that went halfway down her back. I took a knee in front of her, using the keys to unlock her wrists. I think she's a captive from a native tribe? Or child of enslaved natives? 

"Do you understand this language?" I asked as she rubbed her wrists. She nodded. Most likely child, probably brought up learning English more than her language. "Okay, do you know how to write?" She shook her head. Dumb question, Alex. Of course she can't write. She's a slave. I don't even want a slave. This whole notion of slavery is disgusting. "Are you from Virginia?" No response. Hmm... "Did it take a long time for Jefferson to bring you here?" She nodded. The asshole had his slave basically shipped here. Great. "Do you know if you have family still there?" She shook her head no again. Damnit. I might be stuck with her until I figure out what to do with her. "Alright then."

I stood again, bringing my right hand hand under her chin to lift her head. She flinched at the touch, but lifted her head as I moved her. Her eyes were dark brown, thick lashes flutter as she gazes up at me. I took a good look at her her, taking in her rounded face, blushed cheeks, soft looking lips, cute nose... She really was a fine woman. I turned her head to the side, drawing my left hand to push her hair away from her neck to inspect the collar. Just as Jefferson said, the leather held a brass plate, - Property of A.Hamilton - embossed in it. Damnit. I sighed again, releasing her chin. She returned her head to its original position, eyes looking down to her lap.

"I'll call you Muda. Are you okay with that?" She nodded slowly, lifting her head again slightly to look at me. "I'll keep you until I can figure out what to do with you." I said, "Get some rest. I leave early tomorrow."  I turned  to leave the room, but the brush of a hand on my arm told me to turn to her. "Yes?" She smiled up to me, one barely visible in the dimming light, but there in her eyes. "You're welcome, Muda. I'm sure you're glad to be away from that loudmouth asshole." She nodded, returning her hand to her lap. I smiled back to her and left her alone, closing the door behind me.

Damnit, Jefferson. 

 

\----------

09/19/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins another month of frantic writing as this story just begs to be written. I'm seriously excited just like I was with my Immortal Ones series. I just need to get it out of my head and onto the screen.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	3. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Washington is done with Jefferson's shit too.

[A.Ham.]

In the morning, I awoke to the most amazing smell, and I mean absolutely amazing. Opening my eyes, Muda was kneeling beside the bed. In her lap, a platter with a full breakfast on it, tea included. It startled me to see her so close, she made no movement until she noticed I was awake, only moving to sit up straighter and raise the platter to my level. I sat up, taking the tray from her.

"Thank you, Muda." She nodded back to me, a small smile on her lips. She relaxed beside me, sitting criss cross (applesauce), her head bowed again in waiting. "Did you eat already?" I asked, starting on the bowl of oatmeal. I glanced in time to see her respond 'no'. "How come?" She lifted her head again, a confused expression on her face as she tries to think of a response. After a few beats, she gestured to me, then herself. "I need to give it to you... no, permission to." She nodded.

I frowned, furrowing my brows. I moved the toast off the smaller plate and poured some of the oatmeal onto it, handing it to her with the fork from the tray. She looks a bit surprised, but accepted it anyway. "Make food for yourself as well, and we'll eat together. Understand?" I said, and she nodded, practically devouring the food. I chuckled at the sight, eating my own meal as well. "It's been a while since you've had hot food, hasn't it." I don't ask it as a question, because I know how Jefferson can be with his 'property'. A bit crueler than necessary.

When I finish, I return the tray to her, and she leaves with it. I smile a little and get dressed. It is a little nice to have company again. The house doesn't seem so empty with just myself. I brought my spare cloak with me as I went downstairs to meet Muda in the kitchen, watching as she washes the last of the dishes she used.

"We're going to get you some clothes today, but I have to work for a while first, so you're coming with me. That way, I don't have to send for you when I'm done. Here." She dried her hands and came to me, taking the cloak from my arm to put around herself. "You need something to cover yourself more than a simple slip. Slave or not." She nodded, tying the cloak at her shoulders. With a bit of a smile, I lead her out. Here goes nothing.

\----------

When we arrived, Muda kept herself behind me, following nearly step for step all the way to my office. As I took my seat at my desk, she sat nearby on the floor, the cloak pooling around her.

Almost on cue, Jefferson wandered in after we got settled. "Ahh, enjoying the new gift?" He sneered.

"What do you want, Jefferson?" I grumbled, it's too early for his shit.

"Just wanted to know if she's made herself useful yet. She's silent, but very skilled with her mouth nonetheless." He said lightheartedly. When I finally looked up from my paper, I saw Muda bowing fully, hiding her face behind a curtain of her hair, her palms planted to the ground. Probably a trained position Jefferson taught her in his presence.

"The only skill I've seen is her cooking, which has been impressive." I noted, looking over at the magenta q-tip standing at my door.

"Awe, she knows better than that. She should have woken you up with a lovely surprise." He frowned, "I'm ashamed of you, girl." He started to walk to her but I raised a hand.

"Ah ah. You know better than to touch another man's things, don't you?" I said quickly before he even reaches my desk. "She's not yours to correct." I smiled internally as I watched Jefferson grow annoyed.

"Hm. I guess you're right. Surely you will do your best to correct the little harlot." He glared at Muda, who kept her position, the tension clear in her body. "What'd you name her, anyway?"

"Her name's Muda." I said, returning my focus to my work, writing another draft for a bill.

"Muda, not the best name. I was expecting something a bit more exotic or degrading. Though I just called her slut."

"It means 'mute', you uncultured swine." I growled, my nose twitched at the harsh name. "Are you done?"

"Awe, the bastard's getting possessive. I'll leave you be. We can talk compromises later, Hamilton."

"Can't miss you unless you leave, Jefferson. Get out." I said, mocking his lighthearted tone from before. He chuckles softly, but leaves anyway.

"You can relax, Muda." I spoke gently, digging up a fresh sheet of paper to scribble a quick note. "Can you deliver something for me?" She stands, pulling the cloak around herself. I assume that's a yes. "Take this to President Washington. Dark skin, tall man, bald head, looks like a dad who's brows are always furrowed. Out and down the hall, last door on the left." She gave a single nod, before swiftly leaving, her steps were silent. Maybe because she's still barefoot.

I only needed to wait about ten minutes before Washington entered my office, Muda in tow.

"Are you serious?" were his first words to me.

"Look at her tag. Muda, present." It felt strange recounting my days from the trading charter, but not much has changed in how slaves are handled, including the commands. She reached up and gathered her hair, lifting her chin and turning her head to the side. The brass of her collar's tag shimmered slightly as she stilled for Washington to read her tag.

"Jefferson is getting out of hand... I'll deal with him. But what about the girl?" He said, glancing over Muda slowly. Because her arms were busy, the cloak was held open, offering a lovely view of her scrap that could hardly be called a dress.

"What am I going to do? I can't return her, her family is probably dead, and I'm not going to sell her." I snapped my fingers, pointing beside my desk. Muda heard and acknowledged, returning to her spot beside me. "I'll keep her, for now at least. I kind of like the company." I reach over and stroke Muda's head, only to feel her tense for a moment before relaxing again. "She'll be safe with me."

"And she doesn't speak? At all?" Washington asked, crossing his arms curiously.

"Not that I know of. She's only been with me a few hours, maybe she'll open up as time moves on if she's able. I won't push her."

"You sure you've only had her a night? Because you look like you've had her forever." He nodded to the way I stroked her hair, settling her beside me, and the way she relaxed, closing her eyes as she leaned into my hand.

"It's a trick I learned to calm them down. Nothing more. It's hard to tell if she's shy or not, and I need her relaxed when I take her into town. Unfortunately, I have no clothes for her as I wasn't expecting a new woman in my life." I replied, but Washington gave me that 'really?' look. "What?"

"Okay, Hamilton. Take the rest of the day off. See you tomorrow, feel free to bring her anytime. Maybe we can use the extra hands around here." He shrugged, a knowing smile on his lips. "Good to meet you, Muda." The woman bowed her head slightly in response, earning an amused hum from the president as he departed.

I glanced down at the woman beside me again. Maybe Washington had a point, she did look completely comfortable beside me. I still believe it's because she's not with the pick cotton ball that gave her to me on a whim. I organized my papers as best I could, before standing.

"Come along, let's get you some clothes. We'll visit an old friend of mine."

\---------  
09/20/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that basically every single person, including Madison, is done with Jefferson's shit. And I shall reflect that in every chapter hereinafter.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	4. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Herc is also done with Jefferson's shit, and Muda gets real clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not already clear, this story isn't really historically accurate. Seriously. Please don't expect accuracy. It's not here.

[A.Ham.]

* _jingle_ *

"Herc! It's me!" I called into the shop. One of his apprentices came to the door to greet us, and Herc's thundering steps come forward.

  
"Alexander! How's the biggest loudmouth on this end of the coast?" He said, or yelled... he's a pretty big personality.

"I'm pretty good, my friend. I need a favor." I step aside and reveal the silent woman behind me.

"Well hello, Miss." Hercules steps closer, extending a hand to her. "Hercules Mulligan, at your service." Muda stepped back just as quickly, bowing her head further in greeting, and a small flinch didn't go unnoticed when his hand came close.

"This is Muda. A gift from Jefferson. He just showed up at my door yesterday with her and basically shoved her into my care in hopes I'll be a little more lenient on the statement of neutrality with France." I placed a hand on her back, returning her beside me.

"So, this is his way of saying you need to get laid? It has been a while since Eliza bailed after you fucked over your life." Herc said, amused by the situation. I glared at him to shut up. "Hey, lil man. It's true."

"I didn't come here to discuss my love life. I don't have any clothes for her and what Jefferson had her in is less than acceptable to be seen in, slave or not."

"So, something simple for her?" He turned, starting for his work station.

"Yes, and keep note of her measurements, I might need an actual dress for her at some point." I replied, guiding Muda to follow him. She finally lifted her head, glancing over all the fabrics and clothes filling the studio.

"Stand here, darlin', Eric will get your measurements." He took Muda's elbow and helped her step up onto the platform, one of the apprentices coming around to begin. He even helped take the cloak from her shoulders, leaving her in the slip. Bundling the fabric in his hands, he nods for me to follow him.

"Yea?" Once we're out of earshot, I turn to him.

"Is she a slave? Did Jefferson seriously just give you a slave?" He whisper-yelled.

"Yes. He did." I sighed, "She's very well trained, but as far as I know, she doesn't speak. He said she was mute. Like, she made breakfast this morning that so silently that I didn't even know she was awake until I woke to her with a full tray beside me. No prompting or anything. Otherwise, she'll sit beside me and wait to be told to do something else."

"He gave you a slave. Damnit, Jefferson. So what, you just keep her??? Can't you give her back?"

"No. I'm not giving her back." I interrupted him, "I'm not subjecting her to more of Jefferson's abuse, and I'm sure she's been abused."

"So now you own a slave."

"I guess so. At least officially, I do. I don't mind the company and she could be a nice assistant around the office for running papers to Washington or other errands." We both looked back over to the platform, where Muda was stripping off her slip, the apprentice respectfully looking away as he hands her a proper dress for housework. "You wouldn't happen to have shoes here, would you? Probably flats since she's um... yea."

"Yea, I can find some for her. Just, wow man. He gave you a slave." I nodded. "Well, at least your dry spell might come to an end." My eyes widen, and I punched him in the arm.

"I'm not using her like that. Especially since she cannot protest. She's a slave, not a whore." I snapped.

"Most owners don't see a difference. They do whatever they want with their property." Herc handed me my cloak. "I'll have a few dresses made for her by next week. She can keep the one she has on." We returned to the work station. The apprentice dressed Muda in a pale blue dress, a thick ribbon wrapped around her waist to hug her form. She finally had simple flats on her feet, and her hair was tied back with a matching ribbon.

"Thanks, Herc, just total it all up and I'll pay when we pick it up." I smile, shaking the broader man's hand.

"Not a problem. You should really send Laf a letter. He might be a bit of help on what to do. Since his french ass is loaded, he's got a few servants himself." Herc wasn't wrong. Laf might be a good asset on how to proceed.

"I'll get a letter out today. Come, Muda." Muda bowed to Hercules, who replied with a gentle wave, before shuffling behind me, returning the cloak to her shoulders.

\---------

As soon as we got home, Muda shed her cloak and shoes, disappearing into the kitchen. I chuckle to myself and leave her be, making my way to my study. It's only early afternoon, since Washington let me skip the work I needed to do today. I should be able to get a letter on the next ship if I hurry. So I write and address a letter to Lafayette, as well as note for Muda to keep with her in case I have any unexpected visits. I might have written more than needed to Lafayette, but it's alright, he'll understand.

"Muda!" The sound of her steps were instantaneous when her name was called. She hurried up the stairs, pausing every few moments to try to figure out where I was, before finding me in the study. She came around to the side of my desk, kneeling down beside me, her head bowed in respect.

"I need to go back into town. I'll let you stay here and continue cooking. Remember to make some for yourself too, okay?" She nodded in understanding, lifting her head as I passed her the note. "This is for if someone comes by while I'm gone. No one should, but I never know." As she took the note from my hand, I held onto it a moment longer. "Should the visitor be Jefferson, do not open the door for him. I don't trust him near you. Understand?" She shifted nervously, probably at the thought of being left here alone. I do wish I knew what she was thinking. She finally nodded again, slipping the note from my fingers. "Good. Off you go. I will return in two hours." I gave her head a gentle stroke, before standing, letting her stand as well and went our separate ways.

\------------  
09/20/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wonder how long I can hold off on doing a part with Muda's thoughts. I kinda like the mystery. Do you?
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	5. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander realizes the company he's gained.

[A.Ham.]

I was lucky in catching the Postman before he left for the docks, the letter should reach Lafayette in a week. Perfect. In the meantime, I'll probably continue as I have today.

When I returned home, all was near silent. So quiet, I could hear the hearth crackle in the next room. She can't have left, can she? I made my way to the kitchen, maybe she's eating already. Nope. She was knelt beside my chair at the table, my place set and the food set out, still steaming. Great timing on her part. She was unnaturally still though, it was almost concerning. I couldn't help but admire her though, her dress pooled around her, her palms resting in her lap, her hair draped over her shoulder. In the charter, she would have gone for a high price.

"Where's your plate?" I asked, stepping closer. "Did you forget what I said this morning?" She stiffened at the question, so yes. She forgot. "Go get a plate, no worries. I know it's a bit of a change for you." I took my time removing my coat and vest, yawning a bit as I started to relax. I still needed to get a bit of writing down for tomorrow's debate, but it could wait. Muda reappeared beside me, she's so quiet, I wouldn't have known she was there if her plate hadn't caught the candlelight. I gestured to the chair next to mine, and with reluctance, she sat. "Help yourself."

We ate in silence. It was comfortable, though I never liked the quiet before, it was oddly soothing. She seemed to be enjoying eating with me, at the table rather than on the floor.  She's clearly comfortable serving, though that's probably all she knows. If this is the life she was brought up in, it might stress her if I tried to take that from her. Maybe I could get her a bit more comfortable, though. Try to show her not to fear me. I always hated the way people treated slaves, like they were less than the dirt they walked on. Jefferson probably put this girl through hell, maybe trying to save her for a rainy day. Disgusting. I really should train out the habits  Jefferson instilled in her. 

_"Just wanted to know if she's made herself useful yet. She's silent, but very skilled with her mouth nonetheless." Jefferson said lightheartedly. "Awe, she knows better than that. She should have woken you up with a lovely surprise."_

Jesus, Jefferson, you sick bastard... Ever thought that might be the reason she's mute? She looked no older than a senior apprentice, maybe twenty. Who knows how long she's been in the care of that burnt cotton-ball. I must have looked rather angry as a hand on my thigh brought me out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly, glancing down to the woman who returned to kneeling beside my chair. I sighed, lowering a hand to stroke over her head. 

"I'm alright, Muda. I promise. Just thinking about today." I said in response to her curious gaze. She nodded, leaning closer to rest her chin on my thigh. "Heh... You're adorable. Too precious to have been subjected to this life." I chuckled dryly, my fingers combing through her hair slowly. "Know that with me, you won't have to be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, or use you in any way. But, I will keep you with me as much as I can, since you cannot speak up for yourself and I can speak enough for the both of us." Her smile broadened, and right then I knew this might not be as troublesome as I thought it could be. 

\----------------

 After dinner, I let her finish her cleaning in the kitchen while I returned to my study. The work never stops and I needed the time to prepare for more of Jefferson's nonsense. As I shuffled through my papers, flipping through drafts of the statement and letters to translate, Muda returned from her chores, taking place beside me. The look on her face was full of exhaustion. 

"When did you wake this morning? Do you remember?" I asked, sitting back in my chair to look at her. She held up four fingers... four am? "Go to bed, then. You've been awake for nearly 16 hours. " She shook her head, straightening up as she sits. "You're really going to be stubborn?" After a few beats, she nodded. Of course. "Okay then, you'll help me with these drafts." 

Washington always joked Iabout how my detailed works are so lengthy, they could put a person to sleep. So, I started to read aloud my latest draft, detailing America's position in the war, only pausing to make notes on any changes I felt it needed. After three pages, she shifted to sit cross legged, getting comfortable. After five, she leaned her head over to rest her head on my thigh. I lowered my left hand to her head, stroking her slowly as I read on until almost ten pages later, her head felt weighted with the slow rhythm of sleep. Maybe Washington had a point, it's only been a day and the two of us already found a rhythm. She fit into my life so seamlessly already. So quickly, like she'd been by my side all this time.

It took a bit of finagling to pick her up and she stirred as I walked her down to Philip's room. This actually feels like I got a pet more than a person. She sighed softly, relaxing into my chest all the way until I set her onto her bed. Once she was settled, she started undoing her ribbon on her dress, the fabric releasing her waist. I honestly blushed slightly at the fact she started undressing when I was still standing there. I turned around, scratching my neck slightly. "Um, I realize you have no sleepwear. You can use one of Philip's shirts." I said.  I didn't look for a response, mainly because I could hear the shuffle of her dress hitting the floor. After a few more moments, she tapped my shoulder for me to turn around. She had one of Philip's button up shirts on, and it went nearly to her knees, the first two buttons undone. Wow... Wow. Wow. Wow. I might have stared a little longer than polite, I only stuttered to life after her palm rested on my cheek. I cleared my throat and stepped back. Smooth, Alex. super smooth. "I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Muda." I said, a little rushed. She smiled brightly, bowing her head in return. 

Wow, she's beautiful. That's um... yea. It is what it is. 

\--------------

09/21/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Having a woman by his side for the first time in a year, and one that won't be leaving him anytime soon, let's see how long he can stay a gentleman. ;)
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	6. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even Madison is sick of Jefferson's shit.

[A.Ham.]

There's that smell again. It smelled so warm and welcoming, so gentle. What a way to coax me to consciousness. I opened my eyes, rolling over in bed to see Muda kneeling as she had just yesterday. The tray resting balanced in her lap, this time with two bowls and two mugs of tea. Good, she remembered. What she didn't remember, or didn't bother to do yet as it's still early, was to get redressed. The shirt hung loosely on her frame, the unbuttoned top gave a view of her womanly form... one that didn't disappoint. Her hair was braided, draped over her shoulder lazily, probably just to keep it from being too wild as she did her cooking. Definitely a beauty of a woman. Muda noticed the staring again, as a blush rose on her cheeks. She straightened up, tentatively raising the tray to set it on my side table. I sat up as well, taking the moment to play it off as morning fatigue.

"Good morning, Muda. I trust you slept well?" I ask, taking one of the bowls and handing it to her. She nodded, lowering the bowl to her lap. "Good, and I see you remembered to make food for yourself too. I'm proud." Her face lit up at the praise, and I smiled in return. "It's important you eat too, you seem to like to keep yourself busy often. And today, you'll be coming back with me to the office so make sure you are presentable. You may eat." I said, taking my mug of tea to drink. Damn, she's good. She looked up to me between spoonfuls, simply gazing at me. The brass of her tag glints in the morning light, kind of like her eyes.

After breakfast and finally getting properly dressed (which earned a relieved feeling from me), I helped Muda tie her bow while she put her hair in a bun, the lock on the back of her collar on display.

"Leave you hair down." I said softly, earning a nod from her. She pulled the ribbon free, retying it like a headband, to keep it out of her face, but leaving her bangs draped over her forehead. "Good. Get your cloak and shoes, we're leaving."

\-----------

"Good morning, Hamilton, Muda." Washington greeted, and I shook his hand.

"Mr President, good morning." I said, Muda bowed beside me. "I think I'll be bringing Muda with me most days, if that's alright. Feel free to borrow her to run notes. Preferably within the building, she's not familiar with New York." Muda glanced at me, before looking back to Washington.

"I'll keep that in mind. Can you write, Muda?" He asked her, but she shook her head. "Ahh, okay."

"She's rather good at listening, though be careful. She might doze off on you." I smirked, the blush returning to her cheeks. She probably was remembering last night.

"Don't tell me you subjected this poor woman to your endless lectures." Washington groaned playfully, turning to go down the hall, towards our offices.

"Well, she didn't want to go sleep, so I put her to work in helping me proof my draft." I defended, earning a small huff of a chuckle from the woman. "Hey, you enjoyed my talk about neutrality in war." I glanced behind us to her, seeing her hide her smile behind her hand. "Well, just for that, you can go with Washington and run his errands. I, unfortunately, need to go find the prince of periwinkle."

"Alright. I'll babysit for you. Come, Muda." He said, continuing down the hall. Muda lingered, though. She stared at me, a spark of nervousness. She stepped forward to me, but Washington called after her. "Muda?"

"Don't worry. I trust him. You'll be okay. Now do as you're told." I took her cheek in my hand, stroking gently. I felt her sigh and nod, stepping back from me to run down the hall to where Washington was waiting.

Now to deal with the overgrown silkworm.

I really don't have the stamina to deal with this shit.

The walk to his office is like walking to a torture chamber. Why Washington made him Secretary of State is beyond me.

"Jefferson, Madison."

"Oh Hamilton! Isn't it wonderful to see your face?" Jefferson greeted me, Madison shaking his head beside him. I don't know how he puts up with him.

"Morning, Hamilton. What can we do for you?" Madison asks, standing from his chair.

"I just wanted to clear up some things before we start the debate today. I'd rather not be here all day, as I have better things to do with my life, than fight with this prick all day." I said, plainly.

"Hey!" Jefferson holds his hand over his heart, offended.

"I know what I said." I glared. "Just tell me what you wanted for the statement. I'm not going to change it entirely, but I am willing to at least hear what you want." This seemed to stun both of them, but only for a moment as Jefferson started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Oh, see what happens when Hamilton gets laid, Madison? He becomes so much more manageable." I blushed slightly at his words, huffing.

"I haven't touched her, so shut up. She's a human, not a toy. But you wouldn't know that, Jefferson. You have no regard for life." I growled, turning heel. "Never mind. The statement stands as is. No need for a time-wasting debate."

"Wait, Hamilton!" Madison spoke up, "What he means is, he's glad you're enjoying his gift to you, however that means to you. You do seem a bit lenient today, and we'd appreciate the option. Some of us just don't know how to be humble."

"I know what I said." Jefferson leaned back in his chair, mocking me. Madison sent him a stiff glare as well, earning a huff of surrender. "Fine, what he said."

"Leave Muda out of our politics, Jefferson. Got it?" I snapped, "Or next time, I'm out the door faster than you can sign your overdrawn name."

"Deal. So, that statement." He started again, but a knock interrupted. Turning around, we turned our attention to Muda who stood at the door with a small stack of paper in her hands. "Well well well..."

"Who's that for, Muda?" I asked, holding out my hand for the papers. I stepped closer to her to place myself between her and Jefferson's gaze. She pointed to Madison, though seemed a little unsure. I glanced at the papers she had, the top sheet reading "For J.Madison" in Washington's writing. "Alright, back to Washington's office." I instructed, handing the papers to Madison.

"She's here?" Madison stared, surprised to even see a slave in the office.

"Yes. She's useful here." I waved her off, and she bowed out of the room. "Washington finds her helpful as well."

"Wow... didn't know you were the type to share." Jefferson just couldn't help but be snarky, could he. It must be a natural habit for him.

"And on that unsavoury note. I'm done. Obviously you're incapable of holding your tongue." I leave after her, ignoring whatever plea Madison tries to reason with and Jefferson's grating laughter. I stopped by my office to pick up my last draft of the statement and proceeded to Washington's office. "Muda, go to my office." I nearly growled, I might have been slightly annoyed. She didn't respond, only brushed past me, disappearing from the room in a hurry.

"What's wrong, son?"

"Here's the statement of neutrality. I'm not sticking around for the debate because there won't even be one. There's no reasoning with Jefferson and he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." I ranted off, handing him the drafts.

"Ah... so I guess those compromises aren't going to happen? Fair enough. But, there still needs to be a meeting to brief everyone on the agreed terms. Now, tell me what he's going on about that he can't shut up about." Washington said, cool as ice. "Because there are very few things I know of that get you this riled up."

"It's nothing. Just personal stuff he no longer has any business butting in." I replied, running my fingers through my hair to try to calm my nerves.

"Did you just send the reason to your office?"

"Yes-wait what?" I stuttered slightly.

"Ah... Muda. Fair enough. You can bring her to the debate, but she'll need to stay aside." He chuckled, probably feeling clever for that. That wasn't fair.

"That was a dirty move, Sir." I groaned, but he just put his glasses back on to read over the statement. I shook my head and walked out, back to my office where Muda waited by my desk. She peeked up at me as I entered, watched as I settled myself in my chair.

"Oh Muda. What am I going to do? One day and you've already grown on me." I sighed, staring at the papers on my desk. I felt her head rest against my thigh, a comforting sign, I'm sure. I lowered my hand to stroke her head, earning a soft sigh from her too. I never liked the quiet before, but with her around it's a little more enjoyable. "Alright, gatita, back to work."

The debate was as expected. Uneventful. Thomas was sour that none of his requests made it in and certainly voiced it, but it was too late. Muda sat beside me, at my feet, making herself comfortable as always since nothing needed to be done at that moment. Afterwards, we went home, same routine as yesterday. I worked, she did household chores. She kept me company until it was time to rest. Sleep came easy that night.

\-------  
09/22/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Muda. Also, I got a root canal today. Ow.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	7. Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Muda doesn't need a friend.

[A.Ham.]

Days came and went at a comfortable pace. All the way through the week, Muda earned her keep helping around the office and at home. She was always the first awake every morning, but also the first asleep, usually somewhere in my office when I do my evening work. Sometimes at my feet, others in my reading chair. I've noticed she prefers to stay near me whenever she's not busy. I don't mind, as she's always quiet and respectful of my work. She didn't make any excess noise in anything she does. Even cooking, she's sure to set down anything gently so not to disturb the quiet air of the house. The strangest part is, I enjoy her being here though she's never spoken a word to me.

She smiled when she's enjoying something, and the smile grows the more she enjoys it. Her brows will furrow and she would bite her lip when she'd focus intently on her chores, or when she'd try to reach something that's just out of reach. When she would kneel, her hands rest palms down on her thighs when she's near me or Washington, but on the floor if Jefferson's or Madison came near. If she's at rest, sitting indian style, her hands would be neatly folded in her lap. If she felt stressed or felt I was stressed, she'd lean her head on my thigh and let me pet her.

So far, though, my favorite moment would be when I carried her to bed. The smile then is unlike any other. And how she settles in my arms is absolutely precious. I believed this was why she has grown so comfortable around me. I show that I actually care for her, and when all is done, I'm proud to have her in my care. It's strange, there's already this... natural understanding that is Master and Slave, but also... friends. She is comfortable in her place, serving me, but also knows I wouldn't think less of her if she needed to rest early or couldn't fulfill every task.

For once, I'm slightly grateful for Jefferson being an ass.

Today, we were to go back to Hercules' shop to pick up proper clothes for Muda. It's late afternoon on a friday, just as we're about to leave the office. I prepared a note for Muda to carry with her.

"Muda!" I call, loud enough to hear the echo through the office hall. It's amusing to hear the soft shuffle of papers falling, then pattering of footsteps making their way closer, pausing every few moments to probably look for me. When she does arrive, she bows at the door, approaching the desk slowly. "I want to set the tone clear for how this is going to work out. I am personally opposed to slavery, but since you are comfortable working around the house, I won't stop you. It gets terribly dull if you have nothing to do." She smiles at me, nodding in understanding and for me to continue.

"I need you to trust that I will protect you, and that you'll stay should I leave you unattended. So," I hold up the envelope and note, "take this note and go to Mulligan's shop to pick up your clothes. The note is to supplement for your lack of speech. It's okay if you cannot carry all of the clothes back with you, we'll go back together another day." She steps forward to take the paper from me, but I hold them back a moment longer. "I will not go with you, nor will I send supervision. Just go into town, and back home. You could try to run away, but I'm trusting that you will return. I can give you a good life here, you know that. I won't be able to watch you every moment of every day we are out, but trust I will keep you safe even when I'm not with you. You know the way home?"

I wish I knew what she was thinking. Her smile faded as I talked, her brows pushed together like she was focusing on the task at hand. She nods again, extending a hand for the article. I hand it to her, a similar expression on my face.

"I will see you at home."

\-----------

As the sun started to set, I began to worry. Maybe I was wrong. It was a lie just to get an opening to leave. Damnit. Damn it all. I sighed as I resigned to my office, just to busy myself for the evening, when a knock at the door halted my progress. People really should give me some warning. I think people are starting to make a habit of visiting unannounced.

"If it isn't Aaron Burr, Sir." I grinned, shaking hands with the Senator.

"Alexander, I believe this belongs to you?" He stepped aside, showing a nervous Muda, a few dresses resting in her arms. "She seemed lost wandering just outside of town. Pity such a beauty is stuck with your sorry ass."

"Muda, I thought you said you knew the way back." I scolded her gently, ignoring Burr's distasteful comment. Her head only bowed further. "Go put your clothes away." She nodded, brushing past Burr and I to disappear into the house.

"I never pegged you for the slave-owning type, Hamilton." Burr continued.

"I'm not. Jefferson gifted her to me as a bribe. Though, I appreciate having the second pair of hands around. She's good company." I replied, digging in my pocket for twenty dollars. "Here you go, for bringing her back to me."

"Not a problem. And hey,  if you ever get tired of her, let me know. I'm sure I can find a good use for her." He chuckled, pocketing the money. Of course you could, filthy slug.

"In your dreams. Good night, Burr." I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind me. Now to deal with Muda. As I headed upstairs, it was already completely silent, meaning she's probably already settled. 

"Muda, how come you let me send you out if you... didn't..." I started to talk, but lost my train of thought as I took a good look at what was waiting for me as I entered the room. Oh. My. God. I'm not sure how to exactly explain it, but a rational person would assume it is part of her conditioning as a slave that if she knew she had messed up, she was to be prepared for the punishment. The only problem was that I wasn't prepared. Muda had stripped of her dress and undergarments, knelt on the floor and bowed forward, her hair gently swept over her shoulder to expose her back. Her hands, palm down, were stretched as far forward as she could manage in front of her. She made no movement to acknowledge my entering, or that I had started to speak to her. 

Normally, this would have been a certainly erotic view worth having captured in a painting, but what's stunned me more were the marks in her skin. Some faded, some dark. They crossed her back neatly, parallel with her hips, probably dealt by a hand who has done it with practice. I stepped closer, slowly, like I was scared I would spook her if I moved too quickly. I knelt to her level, drawing my fingers to trace an especially darkened scar. I felt her flinch under my touch, but make no noise or movement away from me. She barely breathed, she was so still.

"Muda... Did Jefferson have this done to you?" I asked, though I didn't need to. Of course he did. Like I said, Jefferson has no regard for life. I stroked her back, my hand ghosting over her skin, just enough to feel her shiver at the touch. Inspecting her further, I could see the faint outlines of scars, thick and thin, lining the outside of her thighs, down her calves, same along her forearms. "Oh Muda... no wonder you're so good. You've been through so much." I stood back up, stepping back. 

"Get dressed, there is food for you in the kitchen. I made soup." She raised her head to me, finally, her eyes gazing sadly up to me. "You heard me. Get up, get dressed, Muda." I didn't think this moment would come so soon, she's been so calm and easy this whole time. I don't want to hurt her, but in moments like this, she doesn't need a friend.

She needs a Master. 

\---------------

09/23/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh.... I've gotta say, I'm slightly looking forward to Dom!Alex. Just slightly. I'm very into it. I don't have a clear plan, just letting this story grow organically as I had with my Immortal Ones series. It's been a while since I've done one with a bit more of a D/s focus.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	8. Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Burr is a bit of a flirtatious rat.

  
[A.Ham.]

The problem? Muda felt she had done something wrong and deserved to be punished. I did not want to hurt her, but I knew that without some sort of closure on it, she'd linger in it. Never did I think I'd be grateful my days at the charter past learning the ways of finance and such. I'm not sure how to deal with her though. God damnit. I told her I'd never hurt her. I told her I'd care for her. I didn't want to become the reason she flinches away from my hand. I didn't want to be the reason she felt she was forced to serve. She should serve because she wants to, because it's what she feels comfortable and proud doing, not out of fear. Hell, after the week we've had together, I've even forgotten she's a slave. She's been a wonderful companion, even in her silence.

It didn't take Muda long to eat, she never ate much anyway.  She came right to my study, where I was already returning to my work, writing a few new drafts of plans. She made for her usual spot by my feet. I think I knew the answer.

"Stop." I said, and she froze in front of my desk. "Down." I looked up at that moment to see her watching me, hesitating in the moment. "Now, Muda." I urged, and she sank to her knees. She had gone ahead and gotten dressed for bed, typically, in one of Philip's button up shirts. "I asked you if you knew the way home, what did you say?" She bowed her head, nodding ashamed. "Eyes on me, girl. Do not hide away in yourself. I was worried when you hadn't come home in the time the errand should have taken you. I thought something had happened to you, that someone saw an unattended slave and tried to have their way with them. Or worse, that you had chosen to leave me." She lifted her head to me, her eyes locked on mine, I could see the tears welling in them. "So, do you think you know the way now?" She nodded slowly. "Good, because tomorrow you are going back into town and getting the rest of your dresses, by yourself. I will not send a note with you. It is up to you to get there and back on your own. If you get lost, you better figure something before the sun sets, only then will I come and look for you. Understand?" I stared coldly at her, watching her closely to gage if she was really hearing me, and she was. With watery eyes, she nodded, breathing deeply to try to keep her composure. "Good girl, now come here."

She was on her feet in an instant, quickly coming around the desk to me, where I pulled her into my lap and hugged her close. "I bet you were terrified. You did the right thing by letting Burr help you find your way back to me. It's okay now. You're safe, gatita." She felt so small in my arms, shivering as she cried. "You'll do your task tomorrow, then that's the end of this. Okay? Don't despair." I stroked her back, combing my fingers through the ends of her hair. She nodded quickly against my chest, before nestling in, hiding her face in the crook of my shoulder. I let my lips kiss her temple, I muttered soft praises into her hair, I stayed present in the moment with her until she calmed down, yawning against my neck. Wordlessly, I stood up with her in my arms. I'n not ashamed to say, I kept her in my bed, resting under my arm all night. It was the first night in over a year that I slept with someone by my side.

\---------

In the morning, I felt a soft tug on my arm, and I instinctively tightened my grip. I pulled the body closer, nuzzling my nose into the mess of hair beside me. They sighed, resettling beside me, sharing warmth in the cool autumn morning. It felt like life was normal, just for a moment everything felt calm. I wonder if Muda felt it too. This calm center. Did she feel like this was just part of her place? Did she understand why I wanted to keep her by my side a bit longer, why I was so worried in the first place?

I felt her fingers tracing over my arm that held her waist. All the way to my elbow then back to my wrist. A slow, constant motion. One that let me know she was awake, but okay staying there. I could feel her breathe, the slow rhythm lulling me back to sleep. When I woke again, she was gone from the bed, much to my distaste.

"Muda?" I sat up, glancing to my bedside. There she was, like every other morning, waiting with her tray of breakfast. Only one bowl though. "Have you eaten already?" She nodded, lifting the tray to my level. She smiled up to me, the morning light reflecting in her eyes. I took the tray from her, setting it on my lap. "Good, go get dressed. You still have an errand to run." I ate and got dressed as well, even took the tray back downstairs to save Muda a trip. Before long, once I settled into my study, Muda came in.

"Ready to go?" I asked. The woman tugged the cloak around herself, nodding confidently. In her eyes, though, she was nervous. "Alright then. Go on. I will see you soon. And remember, once you get back, that is the end of this. I don't want to see you feeling bad about it. You're making up for it now." She bowed, taking one more look to me before walking out, the sound of the front door closing a few moments later.

I waited a few minutes, before donning my cloak and hat and heading out. Yea, I'm not letting her go by herself. Not completely. So, I followed behind her, only to make sure she's okay. It's not that I didn't trust her, just not everyone else. She was a quite a bit ahead of me, glancing around every few steps. Hopefully to reinforce her knowledge of her surroundings. I watched as she made her way into town, walking along the sidewalk, politely smiling to those who greeted her. Soon enough, she made it to the shop. I smiled to myself with pride. It's comforting to know she's capable of being so independent.

Moments later she emerged, four dresses draped over her arms and a bag in hand. Time to head back. Making good time too. Only an hour out. I began heading back, far enough ahead that she wouldn't notice me, but I did my best to glance back to make sure she wasn't lost. She seemed to be more confident in her way, only halting progress when someone stepped in her way. I paused as well, stepping aside to see if I could tell who it was...

Burr. Of course the rat would be out today. Doesn't he have Theodosia to entertain him? I saw a blush rise on Muda's cheeks as Burr took her free hand, kissing the back of it gently. Whatever he was saying, Muda tried her best to disagree, shaking her head and taking a few steps back until she bumped into a building. It was clear Burr was going to "insist" on helping her again, and finally she relented, letting him take the dresses from her.

Dear god. If only he were that passionate about politics, maybe he'd get somewhere. I hurried home, replacing my hat and cloak on the rack, and resettling my nerves. Burr and Muda were well behind me, he probably walked slow to buy more of her time. When they (finally) arrived, I was in the kitchen, fixing tea for myself.

"We meet again, Aaron Burr, Sir." I said, trying to seem genuine.

"Alexander, good afternoon. I was just escorting this lovely creature back to her home." He said, glancing to Muda, who looked terribly embarrassed. "She was wandering town alone again."

"I'm aware. I sent her out to correct her mistake of yesterday. She is perfectly capable of walking herself, and she knows her way." I replied, "Go put your dresses away, Muda." She nodded, gently taking her things from Burr with a gentle nod, before disappearing into the house.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Burr commented.

"Don't you have a wife, Burr? And a child?" I asked with a little more venom than intended.

"Are you really going to question me on loyalty, Hamilton?" He shot back. "Because I seem to remember you laid in that bed already, over and over."

"That was different, I was blackmailed. This is my slave. She's off limits to you." I hissed. He just smiled, one that could almost rival Jefferson's disgusting grin.

"See you around, Hamilton." He turned and left, and I closed the door.

"Muda! Come here." I called through the house, walking back to where my tea waited for me. I paid little mind to the soft patter of footsteps that approached behind me. "I'm proud of you, girl. You did well." She smiled at the praise, preening slightly. "So, relax today. Tomorrow we have church, then back to work on Monday."

She looked at me confused, but I walked past her, motioning for her to follow. I led her out to the garden, sitting in the afternoon sun on the bench. Muda came and settled by my feet in the grass, her dress pillowing around her. She leaned her head on my knee, closing her eyes in an instant. I stroked her head as we relaxed together. Resting in the comfort of this new life.

Our new life.

 

\--------

09/25/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a hint, Burr. She's not interested. -_-
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	9. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander is in double trouble.

  
[A.Ham.]

I didn't remember the last time I had such a relaxing weekend. When I went to work on Monday, Muda by my side, I felt at ease rather than my usual stressed state.

"What's gotten you so happy,  Hamilton?" Washington asked I stopped by his office to drop off Muda.

"Just had a nice weekend, Sir. Nothing more." I replied, glancing to my girl beside me... my girl. I like the sound of that. "I was thinking of getting Muda a tutor, to teach her to read and write. Any recommendations?" 

"A tutor for a slave?" Washington clarified, glancing to Muda for a moment, then back to me. "That might not go over well."

"It would only to enable her to take diction or communicate better since she does not speak." I defended. "Especially if she'll be helping here in the office, it would make sense for her, wouldn't you agree, your excellency?" Washington stared at me again, glancing between the woman and myself.

"Muda, go fetch Jefferson." Muda nodded, the nervous look returning to her eyes, but she went on her way. "Hamilton, what do you think of her?"

"What do you mean, Sir? She's a good slave, a decent helping hand around the house. She's good company. She cooks and cleans without being asked, she doesn't disrupt my work, she isn't imposing at all, she's simply good to keep around."

"Uh huh, and Martha and I are just friends." Washington chuckles slightly, standing from his desk. "Son, how long has it been since Eliza left?"

"A year and almost a month, Sir. What does that have to do with anything?" I shifted, crossing my arms. I almost don't like where this is going. 

"And how long has it been since you've had someone else in that house with you?" He mimicked my stance, leaning against his desk.

"About the same, that doesn't answer my question."

"I think Muda's good for you. I just don't want you to get too close to her. She has her place. You have yours." He said, just as Jefferson came in, Muda just behind him. She took place beside the door, kneeling low with her hands on the floor. "Jefferson, did you give Hamilton any papers for Muda?"

"No, Sir, just the girl and her keys. I've been waiting on the new set of documents for her with Hamilton as her owner." Jefferson responded, not even acknowledging me. "Why, should I change it to say your name, Sir?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I just want to make sure she's actually a legal slave, not some stray you picked up." Washington glared at him. Jefferson held his hand to his heart in mock offense.

"Excuse me, Sir, who do you think I am? I only keep the highest quality slaves in Monticello, thank you very much." 

"Well," Washington waved him off, "Bring those papers too me as soon as they're in. That is all." Jefferson smirked, nodding as he turned and left.

"Your excellency, you still haven't answered my question." I repeated, growing slightly frustrated with being ignored.

"You'll see, Hamilton. Get to work." He rounded his desk again, sitting back down. 

"Sir, she's my responsibility. I demand to know what need you have for her papers." I pressed, stepping forward.

"Don't you trust me, Hamilton?" He asked simply, glancing over his glasses to me.

"Yes, of course, but-"

"Then don't worry about it. I'm not going to take her from you. Relax."

"But-"

"Muda? Take Hamilton to his office and get him settled in. He has work to do." Washington talks right past me to my girl. She looked almost as surprised as me, though complied. She stood from her place, stepping forward to lay a soft hand on my arm.

"Hold on, Muda. Mr. President, I-" This was the moment I realized what Washington meant when he asked what she means to me. When she tugged my arm again, willing me to look at her, something in me said to listen. There are few people I ever had the deep desire to listen to. I breathed a soft sigh, "Fine." And followed her out. I could practically feel Washington's pleased gaze on us as we left.

One week and she's already gained my trust. How crazy is that...

The day droned on as any other day, except for the bright moments when Muda would softly interrupt my writing to bring me papers from others in the office, or to encourage me  to take a break and eat some lunch (and also feed her).

\------------------

At the end of the day, we walked through town together. It's quiet uptown. We picked up groceries, plus a few extra indulgences, before heading home. Except, waiting on my front porch was a figure I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Alexander?" Their soft voice cooed. Oh dear lord.

"Maria." I said, walking past her to open my door. "What are you doing here?"

"I... well..." She fidgeted with her fingers, watching as I let Muda in then followed suit. "I'm leaving James."

"Good, he was an ass. But that doesn't answer the question, Maria." I replied, facing her after I took off my cloak and hat.

"Alex, you know why I'm here." The click of her heels as she stepped closer to me made me tense.

"No, because I'm not allowing such activities to resume." I hissed, stepping back. "So why are you here?"

"I need you, Alex... Once Mr. Burr finishes the trial, I'll have nothing. I know I can't repay you but please, I-"

"Same story, different day. I'm not playing your game again." I said firmly, but she continued towards me again. Her hands brushed my jacket, slipping under it to graze my chest.

"But Alex... you know what I can do for you. Please?" She purred. Those familiar red lips parted in the evening lights, tempting as the first time I saw them.

"You ruined my marriage. Tore my family apart, tarnished my name. You are not worth it." I moved to grab her wrists, but she took mine, moving my hands to her waist.

"But it would be allowed now. Your wife left you, I'll be divorced. They can't judge us like before." Her palm felt warm on my cheek, soft as a memory. I felt her guide me further to her level, her breath barely mixing with mine. My mind was screaming no, not again, and the clatter of a teacup snapped that thought into reality. I stepped back, removing my hands from her waist to face Muda, standing with a tray in her hands. Her expression was neutral, like one doing her duties.

"Right. Fine, you may stay the night. But no more of this dance. That is done. Understand?" I turned again to Maria, who had a sly smirk on her lips, and nodded. "Right. Have some tea. Muda, fix her something to eat. I will be right back." I said, a little too quickly before leaving for my study.

It's going to be a very, very long night.

\------------  
09/26/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I didn't think of adding Maria to this. But, the plan needed it soooo here you go. I'm so ready for this.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	10. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander didn't learn from past experiences (mistakes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to reunite your palm and your face. Don't forget to take a deep inhale so you can sigh properly as you do it. If needed, massage your temples.

[A.Ham.]

What do you do when your ex-lover comes around? What are your options? What do I tell her? What do I tell Muda? Shit.  I didn't even bother explaining to her who the woman even was... and I left her there with Maria with no explanation.

I shuffled through my papers, filing through the my drawers until I found what I was looking for.

The letters, the check stubs. The original pamphlet.

Looking at them, I could hear Maria's voice echoing in my head the first time.

_"I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go and I came here all alone..." She muttered, keeping her head low, her hair covering part of her face. "My husband's been doing me wrong and... just walked out on me. I don't know when or if he'll return and I don't have the means to go on."_

I shouldn't have walked her home. I should have just given her the money and let her go home. I should have said no. Then I'd still have Eliza, my children, my chance to run for president.

_"Stay, please?" She purred, taking my hand to hold her cheek. My fingers brushed the hair from her face, revealing a bruise on her cheek. My heart pulled in sympathy. She was just... helpless. She took my hesitation, my tender touch, as acceptance. And with her lips on mine, I couldn't say no. Damn, did she feel good. I took her waist in my hands, the corset firm under my fingers. Her arms wrapped over my shoulders, holding me close. Her hum of delight was musical. I let her push me back to sit on her bed, feeling her settle into my lap._

Ugh. I'm just... I'm just. I'm so screwed. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I'm not even ready for this. I can't even function enough for this. Why now? Why was she here?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Muda was at my door, a small platter with cheese and bread and a cup of tea. She... strangely enough, looks a lot like Maria, but with straighter hair now that I really looked. The similar way that her hair pooled over her shoulder, draped over her cheek. Her lips barely parted as she waited at the entrance. The glint of my tag on her collar reflecting in the candlelight like her eyes. The way her dress, though she never wears a corset, hugged her figure. I outwardly groaned, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She shifted nervously, as if trying to decide if she should enter or not.

"Come in, Muda. Leave that here, then show Maria the guest room, please." She nodded, coming closer to the desk. She carefully sets down the plate, and clears a spot for the tea, and I'm grateful that she cannot read. I haven't decided if I want to tell her the truth about Maria. As she stepped back to leave, I reached out for her wrist, pausing her. "Show the woman, Maria, to the guest room, then you may eat and get ready for bed." I tried to smile, but it must have looked pained as Muda's expression hardly changed from it's concerned look. Still, she nodded in understanding and slipped her hand free.

You know, for the last year, I have lived such a boring life. My days were identical. Why now was everything going haywire. First, I'm given a slave, then my former loved comes seeking refuge. If I didn't know better than to jinx myself, I'm sure Eliza would appear from thin air someday soon. Bonus if Angelica somehow got the memo too. Here's to hoping otherwise. I cheered myself over the cup of tea, before shuffling away the papers of past mistakes.

"Always working, Alex?" Maria's coo filled my study. "Come to bed, it's late." I didn't look up to know she was coming closer to my desk, to me.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room. Muda will show you where." I replied, continuing my efforts in bringing some sort of order to my papers.

"When have we ever slept in separate beds, Alex? Is my spot taken?" Wow, she actually sounds offended. Entitled much?

"No, but it is not your spot to begin with. So accept what you are given. I don't need to let you stay, especially after what you've done to me."

"But baby..." She leaned over my desk, pausing my hands with hers. "Just one more night? Free of charge, just you and me... wouldn't you like that? Anything you want, if you help me." I looked up to meet eyes with her, that same sultry look I remembered.

"Muda, go to bed." I ordered, glancing over Maria's shoulder to the woman at the door. "Close the door and do not come out until I come for you in the morning." I watched her lips dip into a frown, her eyes saddened but also... disappointed? Still, she obeyed and bowed out. _Smooth Alexander. Lock her away like a cat in a crate while you make bad decisions._

Looking back to Maria, her smile wickedly broadened as she moved around my desk to me, replacing herself against me. Impatiently, her lips met mine, and I allowed it. Her fingers tangled in my hair, my hand took tight hold of her waist. This damn seductress, also ruining my life but in the most pleasing way. Every single time. I lifted her onto my desk, she pushed some of my papers off to make room. My restless grasp tugged at her dress, craving the feel of her skin.

"Last time, then tomorrow-" I growled between kisses, "I want you out of my house and out of my life."

"On my honor and yours..." she promised, and I led her to my room.

I never could say no to this.

\------------  
09/27/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit Alex!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!? Did you not learn the first time that she's bad luck??!?!
> 
> For real tho. If I had an ex that looked like Jasmine Cephas-Jones, I'd never say no either. Hell, I'd work to stay friends with a few side benefits with her.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	11. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Washington is done with EVERYONE'S shit.

  
  
[A.Ham.]

Okay.

Okay...

I distinctly remembered saying the next morning she'd be gone. I'd put her out of my house and my life. I was planning on standing by that. But every morning, she gave me such a helpless look, talking about how she had to go see Burr and the trial was coming soon... so a single might turned into a week, that didn't look like it was ending anytime soon. Maria slowly moved a few of her things over, as the finalization of the divorce got closer.

Last Thursday, I lifted the restriction on Muda to wait for me to get her in the mornings. Instead, she resumed her routine of bringing breakfast to me in bed. Except, the second bowl on the tray was not for her, but for my bedmate. And every morning, she kept her eyes low, only coming close to deliver something to me. The silence when we walked to work wasn't like before. It grew uncomfortable, even tense, like I could feel her judging me. At work, she would go promptly to Washington's office, assisting him unless I called for her specifically. We'd return home in the similar silence, where Maria was waiting for me and Muda went about her duties, cleaning until it was time for dinner, cooking for the three of us (but not eating with us), cleaning up and going to bed.

Today was no different. It was the following Monday, a work day for me and a few days before Maria's trial. I was awakened by the knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in, Muda." I groaned out, untangling myself from Maria's bare form. Muda entered, the tray steady in her hands. As always, she presented it to me. "Have you eaten already?" I asked, though I already knew the answer was yes. "Very good, you may go." She didn't hesitate, up and gone in a heartbeat. I stirred Maria at my side, setting her breakfast in her lap.

"What a cute little pet you have, Alex. Has she been keeping your bed warm too?" She asked, scooting up to lean against the headboard.

"No, I don't use her in that way. She's just a house slave, 'tis all." I replied with a cool tone, the words felt unnatural to say. Muda was special, even as a slave. "Hurry up, Burr will be here to collect you."

"Such a hurry to get me out of bed." She teased, leaning over to catch me in a kiss. "Want to help me dress?"

"Alright, but you know it takes me an eternity to lace up those damn corsets." I kissed her back, but the pool of guilt kept building low in my gut. I couldn't stand it. I knew I was in the wrong by letting this go on  _again_.  Maria was a plague in my life, a leech. But every thought melted away with each kiss that she gave me, every touch felt hot on my skin. 

"Maybe I could borrow your little pet to help? So you can get dressed to?" She asked.

"Sure, call her when you're ready. I'm going to wash a bit." I nodded, replacing my empty bowl on the tray, and leaving the bed. "Take your time, she might still be eating and getting dressed." Maria hummed as I stepped out of the room. I passed Muda in the hall, smiling to her but not even receiving a passing glance in return. Oh lord...

\-------------

[G.Wash] ( ** _ooohhh, new point of view_** )

Muda came to my office again this morning. Not that it was an unusual occurrence, but she's been lingering by me a lot more than when she first started. 

"Good morning, Muda." I greeted, and she bowed at my door. "Come in. Relax a bit, I'm not too busy at this moment." I could almost see the tension melt from her shoulders as she straightened up, coming to me side to sit at rest. People came and went from my office, a few meetings into the day and  her head started to bob with the threats of sleep.

"Tired?" I asked aloud, pausing my work. The woman shook her head 'no'. "You know better than to lie, especially when it's clear you're exhausted." She looked up to me for a moment, a hint of defeat in her eyes, but also... sadness. I pointed to the reading chair I had in the corner. "Take a nap, and no, it's not an option. I know I'm not your Owner, but I'm sure Hamilton won't mind." She sighed, nodding as she stood and moved over to the chair. She curled up in the firm cushions, she really was a bit petite. 

I waited until soft snores left her lips to leave my office, closing the door as gently as I could behind me, and went right to Hamilton's office. 

"Mr. President, what can I do for you?" He asked, but I waited until I closed the door to talk. 

"Hamilton, why is Muda exhausted?" 

"Pardon?"

"Your slave is asleep in my office. Why is she so exhausted?" I asked, and his face paled slightly. He stood up from his desk.

"I apologize, Sir. I'll take her home. She should know better-" He started.

"That wasn't the question, Hamilton. I have no problem with her resting, she's comfortably out of the way, and honestly, she's pretty out for the count. So don't bother her. Now, answer the question." I pushed, crossing my arms as I watched him pale further. He's hiding something. "What did you do to her?"

"What? Nothing, Sir. Absolutely not. You know I'm against having her in that way, and I send her to bed every night a a reasonable time and I never ask her to wake earlier than she does naturally or do more than she's capable in a day." He spoke quickly, but kept looking down at his desk instead of looking at me, even paused to fix his hair.

"And?" I said, I knew there was more to the tale. The glare I sent him must have said that the answer he gave wasn't enough, that there had to be more to the story.

"And... I might have had a new guest in my home that's kept me up as well." He said, barely above a whisper. His voice lined with shame. I nodded for him to keep going. "I didn't realize that she wasn't sleeping. I probably should have realized that she wasn't sleeping.  It kinda makes sense since she's um... in the next room."

"So, you didn't consider the woman you're responsible for, and just gave in to some whore-"

"She's not a whore!" I raised an eyebrow at the interruption, his outburst not completely out of character, but... he knows better. "I mean..."

"That's enough. Look, your slave is getting some sleep, so don't bother her until you're ready to go home. Until then, actually think about what that woman must be thinking. Then work on getting that tutor so you can eventually find out what she's thinking." I said coldly. 

"Yes, Sir." He replied, bowing his head. That's what makes Hamilton so interesting. He could be a dominant in his own right, but he's still immature. He had a lot to learn still. After seeing how they clicked when she was first given to him, I know he's making a mistake with whoever is in his bed. 

Kinda like another pain in the ass I knew... The conversation was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Enter." I said, stepping aside. Jefferson opened the door, and mere heartbeats afterwards, Muda was tossed into the room, thrown to the floor with an audible whimper. Both Hamilton and I had similar shocked expressions, then glared at the Secretary.

"Found this little thing sleeping on the job in your office, Mr. President. In your chair, no less." Jefferson said smugly, smirking down at the woman.

"A few things wrong with that statement, Jefferson. Firstly, What were you doing in my office when I was not there? Secondly, did you bother to think if I allowed her to do so?" 

"And thirdly, I thought you knew better than to touch another man's things, Jefferson. You're not to lay a hand on her as she's not yours to correct, even if she was wronged." Hamilton finished the statement, moving quickly to Muda's side to help her up. I watched him smooth her hair, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. Her hair fell from her cheek, revealing a reddened handprint. "And you definitely had no reason to hurt her." 

"Well, had to wake her up somehow." He shrugged. "A slave shouldn't be sleeping when there's work to be done. I'm sure there's cleaning to do." 

"You know, I could give Madison your job, Jefferson. I'm not above firing you." I noted. "Muda, you may go back to my office and relax." I instructed, and Muda pulled away from Hamilton with a short nod. She was hesitant, as Jefferson was still in a doorway, but only until I moved him by his jacket's shoulder. Then, she ran out, hopefully back to my office. Hamilton looked a little disheartened at the cold shoulder Muda showed him. 

"So you did actually let her sleep in your office, Mr President?" Jefferson finally asked. I only responded by popping him upside the head. 

"Do it again, and you're fired. Now get out." I said, and he accepted the 'no room for arguments' tone and left. 

"Mr. President, did she... did you just hear her make a sound?" Hamilton asked, once we were alone. 

"Yes. And only because she was in pain." I replied, stepping closer to him. "And if you don't start showing her the respect she deserves, I'm going to take those papers and change her owner to me. You and I both know she's different, and she deserves more than whatever you've been showing her. And you're capable of showing her better. Get it together or I'm taking her off your hands. Figure it out, Alexander."

"Yes, Sir." He said, bowing his head again. I nodded, walking back to my office. Muda was by my desk, kneeling at attention, clearly tense by the uncalled for correction. I sat in my chair, taking a moment to stroke her hair. "Easy, girl. I'm sorry people have been cruel to you. Don't worry though. I won't let it last forever." I said, and she noticeably relaxed again, leaning her head against my knee. I heard the soft murmur of her whimper, and I knew she had been holding her feelings for a while now. And by the shudder running through her as she let her tears fall, there must have been a lot of them.

\----------

09/28/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washingdad is best dad.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	12. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander is sick of Maria's shit, and so is Muda.

[A.Ham.]

At the end of the day, I kept to my word and came for Muda from Washington's office. She wasn't in the chair though. I looked a little confused, but maybe she's somewhere wondering the office.

"Mr. President." I greeted, and he looked up to me over his glasses.

"Hamilton. Ready to go?" He asked me, setting down his reading.

"Yes, Sir. Have you seen Muda?" He nodded, glancing down beside him. Oh... He whispered a little, patting the space next to him, and after a moment Muda stood up from behind his desk, smoothing her dress.

"Come along, Muda. Have a good evening, Mr. President." I said. She stepped away, keeping some space between us.

"See you both tomorrow, Hamilton, remember what I said." He told me. I nodded, moving to my hand at Muda's lower back as she came to my side, but she stayed away, and soon walking a step behind me. I sighed... She must hate me inside.

The walk home was silent, the tense, uncomfortable kind. Maria was waiting on the front porch when we got back. I was greeted with a kiss and a "welcome home, handsome."

"Hello, beautiful." I replied with a smile and let her inside, Muda following behind us. "All sorted with Burr?"

"Yup, can you come to court with me later this week? Then we can celebrate afterwards..." She leaned into me, swaying against me and making me chuckle. "So that's a yes?"

"Maybe, I'll have to ask Washington about it. And give Muda something to do." I blushed lightly, I knew what she really wanted.

"Oh, she knows her way around? Like... to the office?" I glanced around for a my girl, but she's already gone somewhere in the house.

"Probably... I mean, we've gone everyday for a few week. I'm sure she can go on her on her own for a day." I mutter, but my thought was encouraged with another warm kiss from my lover. It helped my concerns met away. "Sure..."

"Awesome. Help me out of my corset, love?" She purred, her fingers trailing down my vest, popping the buttons as she went. "And I could help you out of your shirt?"

"We just got home, darling. It's been a long day. Why not just get dinner and maybe spend some time in the garden?" I asked, letting my hands wander her waist despite my words. "Doesn't that sound lovely, my dear?" Maria bit her lip, letting it drag free from her teeth slowly, like she was deciding what she wanted. before finally nodding.

"Fine, alright. Let's see what the kitten is making for us tonight." She smiled, slipping her hand in mine. She lead me past further into the house, I hadn't even realized we were lingering in the foyer. The hypnotizing click of her heels made me want to follow. God, I'm whipped. "Oh kitten, where are you?" She called. Muda, with a clear confused look on her face, peeked out from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Now come here." She glanced to me for a moment, and honestly, there was no better way to describe her expression than with a 'is she really going to call me that?' look. I nodded slowly, and she glared for just a moment before falling resigned and stepping forward. "Good kitten, so what are you making?" Maria asked her. I... I didn't think Maria actually paid enough attention to Muda to realize she didn't speak.

"Um, darling? She cannot answer that." I said gently, watching Muda fall still before us, standing in submission.

"Why not? She has to. She's a slave, hun." Maria noted, as if it were obvious.

"She's mute. She can't answer. You didn't notice how she never speaks or makes a sound? Or how I only ask her yes/no questions?" I chuckled softly, but no one found it humorous.

"Then make her speak. What use is a mute slave-"

"Actually, she's been a prized asset in my life since Jefferson gifted her to me. I wouldn't trade her for the world." I smiled, genuine pride shone through me, and hopefully Muda understood it too. Unfortunately, Maria didn't.

"Is she good to you in bed?" She asked, "has she been keeping you satisfied since you've had her?"

"No. I don't want to use her like that. I feel since she cannot speak, or effectively communicate to me past nodding for now, I don't want to use her without her consent."

"She's a slave. Her consent doesn't matter, if you want to take her, take her. She's your property." She shrugged, before sauntering off to the stairs.

I could feel my face heated at the thought, and looking to Muda, she wore a similar blush. Had she thought about it? If we had a chance to... no. I respect her, I promised I wouldn't do such things to her. As I open my lips to say something, hopefully to break the uncomfortable air between us, Maria called from upstairs.

"Kitten! Come help me out of my corset!" Muda lifted her eyes to me, another saddened gaze, then hurried off to the stairs. I stayed frozen in place a while longer. I never asked to have a slave, I'd been against this whole notion. But something about this one... is it how I treat her? How she treats me? The gift I never asked for.

Sighing, I turned and headed for the stairs. Maybe a little washing up could do me some good.

".... a shame he hasn't given you away. You really are a bit useless if you don't speak at all. But, I guess that makes it easier to forget you're here." I heard softly from my room. "And when he chooses me to stay, he'll surely forget you're more than a slave. They way he looks at you is disgusting. Actual affection for a slave?"

Of course, Muda would say nothing in return. The shuffle of clothes was the only indication she was there.

"Pathetic. Get out of my sight." Maria's voice was cold and harsh, like a spoiled princess. Has she been treating Muda like this all week? The door opened, Muda holding Maria's dress, both woman shocked to see me standing at the other side. Muda's eyes, though... heartbreaking, she was on the brink of crying.

"Go on, Muda." I stepped aside, letting my girl carry on her way.

"Alex, I can-" I held up my hand before she could start.

"I think you've forgotten that this is not your home. You do not live here. This is merely a transition for you." I said quietly, stepping inside the room. "So, after your trial, you're going to find another place to stay, because clearly you cannot respect me and my property enough to remain here. I never should have let you stay in the first place."

"But... Alexander..."

"No. Now, get out of here. This is not your room." I stepped aside again, patiently waiting for the woman to move. And she did, only to pause infront of me.

"You'll want me back. She's a child compared to me, and if you're so hellbent on not using her, then you'll want me back." She purred lowly, "because you know how I can make you feel... she'll never fulfill that itch, and we both know you can never say no."

"Out, you filthy siren." I growled, glaring her down until she left the room. Dear god, what is my luck with women? It's moments like this where I miss John. At least he was sane most of the time and put up with my bullshit. Let's just get dinner over with and get to bed. The sooner the trial comes, the better.

\-------------  
09/29/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, Maria. Why you gotta be such a bitch?
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	13. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hamilton has a job to do.

[A.Ham]

In the morning, I woke to an empty bed. I admit, it, was not the best feeling in the world, but a necessary one. Stretching and sitting up, I noticed my room was a bit brighter than usual. Had I slept in? Had Muda slept in? She was rather exhausted yesterday, that's alright. I got up and dressed, and stepping out of my room I was greeted with the smell of food wafting through the house.

"Good morning Muda, got a bit more slee... you're not Muda." I started as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, but the sight I was greeted with wasn't what I expected. Maria, still in her pajamas, was cooking.

"Morning to you too." She giggled, rolling her eyes at me. "Your little slave didn't make breakfast this morning so I am."

"Where is she then?" I crossed my arms, leaning against the doorframe. Of course, after last night, I'm skeptical.

"How would I know? She's your property." Was the only response I got. I groaned, this woman was going to be the death of me. I gave up on that front to go see if Muda was awake. It didn't take long, as her room was the closest to the stairs. I knocked a few times to give fair warning before opening the door. "Muda?" I asked, peeking into the room. Her bed was made, her room was tidy, a piece of paper laid on her blanket. Frowning, I walked in and picked it up, reading... until I remembered. "MARIA!" I yelled, storming downstairs, the meaningless note crumpled in my hand.

"Yes, Alex dearest?" She replied, a bit too calm for my liking.

"You think you're clever, but you're not. Stop cooking, get your stuff and get out of my house." I growled lowly. She gave a rather convincing shocked face.

"But why? What's wrong? She's gone?" She asked, trying to look concerned.

"Muda can't write. You assumed she had some way of communicating to me if she didn't speak. Wrong again. Now I want you gone before I get home." I didn't have time for this, I walked to the door, grabbing my cloak and hat. "And if I see you back here, I will make sure no one in this city will accept you." And I left.

\-------------

I wandered the city for hours, glancing about every alleyway and corner, asking passing people if they've seen her. By noon, I pause in realization that I was... late for work. I should at least explain my absence.

"Mr President, I apologize for my tardiness, but I have been-"

"Looking for Muda?" He finished my sentence as I entered his office, not even looking up from his writing. How did he even... He used his quill to point past me, to my left. In the corner was his reading chair, my slave resting in it, a cloak wrapped around her. "She was sitting outside the office when I got here, alone and asleep in what I assume to be her nightwear. Lord knows how she got there or how long she had been there." He continued his writing, but his scolding tone was clear.

"Sir, if I may explain?" I asked, trying not to flinch.

"You may, and it better be good."

"It's a misunderstanding. The woman who had been staying with me had been mistreating Muda behind my back. I just found out last night, and planned to put her out after her hearing, but something must have happened after I went to sleep. I would never put Muda out like that, Sir." I said, a little too quickly. "As soon as she I realized she was gone, I went looking for her, Sir, all morning." Washington stared at me contemplatively. I always hared when he didn't say anything... it always made me nervous. "Sir, you have to believe me. Maria tried to make it look like she ran away and forged a note, but she didn't realize that Muda couldn't write. I told Maria to leave before I got home."

"Hamilton."

"Yes, Sir?" He took off his glasses, opening a drawer in his desk.

"Here are Muda's papers," He said, holding one of a few sealed envelopes he dug out. "These are papers you might need in the future, and these are papers I'll need incase you fuck up." He noted the other two in his hand. "So, here's what's going to happen. Muda?" Looking beside me, Muda was sitting alert, probably having been listening the whole time. "Do you want to go home with Hamilton today? If not, you will come with me and I'll return you when Hamilton gets a clue of what he wants in his life."

Muda looked to me. She examined me, studied me. I stared in return. How had I missed the darkened circles under her eyes, the creased lines in her forehead from stress or concern... "Please." I said. Less than a month in my life, and I'm afraid to lose her.

Muda stood from the chair, Philip's shirt falling to her thighs, the cloak quickly covering her further. She stepped closer to me, standing on her toes. Her hands went to my shoulders to steady herself as she pressed her lips to my cheek. Barely a heartbeat, but it nearly took my breath away. I wanted to put my arms around her, to hug her, to hold her again like when I would carry her to bed. But, she stepped back from me, and moved by Washington and took a knee at his side.

"Alright then. Hamilton, she'll be with me. Sort out whatever loose ends you need to." Washington said, and I nodded in return. It hurt, I couldn't lie. Was it because I was afraid to lose her that I realized I needed her by my side? She's been a constant presence, a soothing companion for such a short time, but I've learned to lean on her and let her lean on me in return. I...

I needed her.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

I'll get her back.

I had to.

\---------  
09/30/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I actually planned this out. Just trust me!
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	14. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lafayette is done with Hamilton's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I get Laf is French, but I'm not doing the "accent in writing" thing. I don't have the patience or time to work it all out consistently, sooo, here's a few french words sprinkled here and there but pretend he has a good command of English by now!

[A.Ham.]

The house felt empty that evening.

I was angry. I let Maria walk into my life again, and I suffer the consequences. AGAIN. Did I not learn from the first time around? Muda was at the Washington's home when she should be home with me. I never liked the quiet before. Not this quiet. It's so empty and cold, lifeless and numb.

I hadn't written a thing, and I'd been sitting at my desk for an hour now. I didn't even feel this empty when Eliza left. I just... I need her back. Thank god Maria took the hint and got out before I got home, I wasn't in the mood for her shit. It's not even my fault... I didn't put her out. I would have been out all day and night to find her.

I dropped my quill and ran my fingers through my unruly hair, my gaze drifted over to the pair of envelopes Washington gave me earlier. One with Muda's papers, the other for "the future". Whatever that meant. I'd been so blindsided by the past month, I have no clue what this "future" will hold.

So many loose ends. Maria's court date is tomorrow, but I don't need to be there. I honestly should send Eliza a letter, see if she ever thought about a divorce as she hasn't spoken to me since she left. God, I missed my kids, my beautiful Betsy...

Why did I treat the women I cared for with such disrespect? Both now have been alienated by this single harlot in red. Both of them chose not to remain with me...

And since when did I even equate Muda's position in my life to Eliza's? It felt so natural to do, but I know it's not true. It could never work though... she's a slave, for god's sake. A mute slave. That was it. She cooks, she cleans, she listens and obeys. She cares though... she realized the importance of consistency, the same routine day in and day out. She's perceptive, even seeing how I let Washington's word trump mine, no matter how much I wanted her to come home to me. She's a smart one, no doubt. Get it together, Alex!!! She's a slave! A slave!!

But she's mine.

I barely slept that night.

\---------------

After cooking for myself and rushing out of the looming silence, I got to work early to make up for my delay the day before. Washington came in two hours after me, and stopped by my office.

"Good morning, Hamilton. You're early."

"Good morning, Mr. President. Just making up for lost time yesterday. How are you this morning?" I asked, before realizing the absence of another.

"I'm well. And don't worry, Muda is with Martha. I asked her to start teaching the woman how to write, though I think they planned on shopping instead." He chuckled, and I joined in.

"Eh? What's so funny here?" A familiar voice chimed in, poking they're head in my door.

"Lafayette!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Monsieur Hamilton, mon ami!" He grasped my hand tightly, giving me a firm clap on the back. "Have you been slacking off? You never miss work."

"Of course not, when did you arrive? You never answered my letter. Did you even get it?" I asked, stepping back to let Washington greet the man as well.

"Slow down, Alezander. I came popped by yesterday morning to see Jefferson, but you were not here. And yes, I received your letter, but I was going to come anyway so why write back when I could talk in person." He nodded to Washington and stepped into my office. Washington left out, probably to his office. "Now, where is this slave?"

"Um... about that." I scratched my neck nervously. "She's umm... Washington has her."

"Why would... Hamilton what did you do?"

"Why does everyone automatically assume I did something?" I defended. Seriously. But he gave me that 'really?' Look. "Okay, this time it might be slightly my fault, but that doesn't prove anything!"

"Mon Dieu.... Hamilton." He held the bridge of his nose.

"Remember that woman who I had an affair with?"

"Hamilton..."

"I might have let her stay with me while she was working out her divorce, and she was mistreating Muda behind my back. She went so far as to convince Muda to leave in the middle of the night, but I figured it out and went looking for her. She had come here and that's when Washington basically took custody until I figured my shit out." All the while, Laf kept shaking his head.

"Please tell me that whore is not in your home anymore." He said, and I shook my head.

"No, I threw her out right away."

"Good, because what the hell, Hamilton? That woman is bad news and you let her in!?" I flinched as he raised his voice, and partially because he was right. "So, that's dealt with. What else do you need to do?"

"I'm writing to Eliza to um... divorce her. Since she doesn't want anything to do with me all year, I think she's done."

"Good good. Do that, then tonight we will find Mulligan and go for a few drinks to see why this slave is so important that Washington would intervene." He said, and he made his point final.

"Alright, meet me outside and we'll go at sundown." I promised. Maybe a night with the guys could be good for me.

\---------  
10/2/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Laf to the rescue!!!! *valient trumpet sounds* 
> 
> I love Lafayette <3
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	15. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which drinks are had.

[A.Ham]

I met Lafayette after work, he was here most of the day anyway. Washington had initially sent for him, which doesn't surprise me. We walked and talked down the road, catching up on lost time. I really should write to him more often than I do. He is a bit silly at times, but the man is wise. It took nearly no time to make it to Mulligan's shop.

"Hey Mulligan, I got a surprise for you! " I called inside.

"One moment, finishing up a rush order." He called back from among the racks of cloths and articles. 

"But I came all this way, mon ami!" Laf chuckled, stepping around the counter to make his way back. I followed.

"Eeyyyy Laf, what's up? I'm almost done. I promise. Ten minutes." He called back, before saying something more too low for us to hear until we stepped closer.

"Alright alright, I guess ten minutes is long enough, but that's all! Then we're going... Madame Washington!" He bowed respectfully, I followed suit, also surprised to see her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Washington, always a pleasure to see you." I greeted, smiling brightly. "Please pardon our brashness."

"Oh boys..." She nodded to us, "Just out doing a bit of shopping, please don't mind me. We'll be out of the way soon."

"We, Madame?" Laf asked, glancing about. Mulligan must have been at his work station, further back still.

"Ah yes. Alexander, I believe this girl is yours? George brought her home but she had practically nothing on and I have nothing her size." She filled in, and I paled.

"M-Muda's here?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I couldn't leave the girl in nothing! What was she even doing in such little?" Mrs. Washington scolded me, similarly to how her husband did. Geez.

"It was a misunderstanding. I would never send her out like that, especially in that condition. I had-"

"DONE!" The three of us jumped at the sound of Mulligan's booming voice. "I'm so sorry for the wait, Mrs. Washington. I hope this is alright. And I'm sorry for these idiots, whatever they have said."

"It's alright, Mulligan. Come along, girl, it's getting late. We must be getting home and get dinner started." She said, and on cue, Muda emerged from the jungle of fabrics. And man... was she beautiful. She was fitted in a corset, long sleeves, the fabric perfectly framed her collar, her shoulders, her collarbone. The corset hugged her waist perfectly, beautifully, lightly layered wine red fabric fell off her hips. Her eyes caught mine, and everything froze for a moment. I opened my lips to say something, but nothing came out.

"Mon dieu, this is the slave?! Mon fleur, you've certainly grown more beautiful than I remember." Lafayette smiled, taking Muda's hand for a moment. My girl blushed, bowing in greeting as she let him kiss her hand. 

"You know her?" I finally managed out. 

"Oui, Jefferson lent her to me during my stays in the early days of the war. She looked young then. A good girl, hardly a slave other than title. I tried to free her, I wanted her to return to France with me after the war." He continued, drawing a hand over her cheek gently. She leaned into his touch with a thankful smile. "I'm glad I didn't, she's safer here and it's good to know she's in the best hands."

Muda lifted her hand to his, gently taking it away from his cheek, before laying it open, palm up. She held it gingerly, using her free hand to draw her fingertip across his skin. It moved quickly, but with pattern, it seemed. I watched Laf's face close in confusion before a realization hit him, and a large smile pressed across his face as he gathered her up in a hug.

"It seemed she picked up on writing rather quickly. That's how she's taken to talking to people. A quill in hand is still a bit rough, but that she picked up in just a few hours." Lady Washington filled in, smiling rather proudly. "Now come along, George is waiting for us. He told me not to let you leave with Hamilton until he said it was okay."

  
Muda slipped free of Laf's arms, tucking pieces of her hair behind her ear, before turning to me. She smiled a bit, opened her hand for mine. I complied, placing my hand in hers, but instead of writing on it, she held it carefully, lowering to place a soft, lingering kiss to the back of it. It only lasted a moment, because when I registered what was even happening, she was making her way out the door, following Lady Washington. As soon as the door closed, a hand smacked the back of my head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You really are an idiot. You took the whore over her?" Lafayette scolded me. There had been a lot of scolding on me lately. It's starting to get annoying. 

"Is that why Washington has your girl, man?" Herc shook my shoulder.

"Yea yea, let's just get a drink. I need it."I grumbled. "I signed up for advice, not harassment." The pair chuckled, leading me outside into the street. The day was waning, and Muda stayed on my mind.

\---------------------------

"Guys, she's so beautiful, but  I think she hates me." I muttered over my mug, taking a deep drink. "I couldn't do right by Eliza, I couldn't do right by Angelica, I kept letting Maria fuck me over... guys, my record is zero for three right now."

"No worries, mon ami, we won't let you mess this one up. You send that letter to your wife?" Laf asked, reclined next to me. I nodded. "Then maybe Wash will let you have your girl back since you've made that mark."

"And maybe you'll learn better than to let bad women into your head and your bed." Mulligan added. "You have a good girl in your possession, and it's clear she's more than a slave for you. I mean come on, what do you think of when you see her?"

"I want to protect her. God, I want to keep her safe and close, I want to see her happy everyday with what she does. She seems so comfortable serving, cleaning and stuff, so why take that away from her, but hell. I want her." I said, instantly drifting into a daydream. "She was the first one I woke to, and the last at my side before bed. Not even in that way, just... being close. Holding her..."

"Stay with us, brother. Don't go drooling on yourself." Mulligan laughed, patting my back. "We get it, you love her."

"L-love? I mean sure she's great, but I don't know if I'd call it love. At the end of the day, she's a slave, a mute one at that."

"And she's one of the best people I've known, mon petit leon. All she wants it to make your life better, not burden it. I remember when she was younger, when Jefferson granted her to me for a time, she was a bright light without words. She was so pure and simple, she took care of all my needs before I even realized I needed something. But, what was best, she listened when I needed to talk, and stayed close when company was desired, without any sign of being annoyed or disliking. Do you know what I mean?" 

"Yea... that's what makes her so... perfect. " I smiled.

"So don't mess it up, or she's with me on the next boat back to France." Laf warned, but I rolled my eyes.

"Get in line, Washington already said he'd take her if I fucked up again." I sneered, huffing at the empty threat. "You want in on it, Mulligan?"

"Nah, I see enough of her while fitting dresses for her. I'm good." He chuckled, raising his glass. "We believe in you, Hamilton. We just kick your ass until you get it right."

"Hah... thanks guys."

\------------  
10/03/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have a fetish for commas. When I edit this, I feel like I'll find I overuse commas. Ugh. 
> 
> Anyway, supportive friends are supportive!
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	16. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Muda finally says hello.

[G.Wash]

-meanwhile-

"George, hunny? We're back." I heard from the living room. I was sitting by the fireplace and reading.

"In here, love." I called back, and my wife came, followed by Muda. I even had to take a double-take at the young slave. Wow. "Is this... appropriate? Or even practical?" Muda blushed, her cheeks nearly matching the color of the dress she wore.

"Well, if what you told me about her was correct, then yes, it was necessary. We did indeed run into Mr Hamilton at the shop, and he seemed distracted by what he was missing." Martha said, looking a bit more than proud of herself. "I had hoped we'd run into him."

"Martha, the point of this was to get him to make better choices, not seduce the man." I replied, furrowing my brow.

"A little late for that, look at it as giving him motivation. She knows the Marquis, actually. Used to serve him before the war got terrible. I've never known Jefferson to share his things." I chuckled at the comment, but glancing to Muda, she remained still, the smile fading from her lips.

"I'm guessing it's more common than we realize." Martha caught onto my tone, looking to the solemn woman beside her. Muda felt the eyes on her and lowered her head further.

"Times long passed, not to worry dear. You are in better hands now. After seeing you today, I don't think Hamilton will let anything near you ever again. Except my Husband, who's basically Hamilton's owner." That earned a soft giggle from Muda, the second sound I've ever heard her make. Martha glowed, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman. "No worries, dear one. You know to find us should Hamilton give you trouble."

"Yes, you are welcome here anytime." I reassured, pulling both of the women into a warm hug. "Did you at least do as I asked? Get her started on writing?" I asked as I released them.

"Yes, in fact she's already quite proficient." Muda nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"Very good. Come show me what you've learned. Martha, go ahead and start dinner, Muda will help you in a little while." I said and stood from my chair. The soft patter of shoes followed me up to my study. I only paused when the young woman tapped my shoulder, turning to her. She stepped back from me, holding a hand out to me. "What?" She nodded to her hand, wiggling her fingers. I tentatively lifted my hand, and she nodded again. Ahh... I placed my hand in hers, letting her turn it over to my palm. She started to draw her finger across my palm. It seemed random, and I looked confused at her as she repeated it slower. And again, as I still didn't respond, but I recognized what she was drawing.  _H_. Was she... writing?  _Hello._

"Hello." I repeated back to her, and her smile grew. I smiled as well. That barrier's broken.

" _Thank you._ " She write next, a little faster.

"You are most welcome, young one." I stroked her head with my free hand. "Can you already read?" She nodded sheepishly. "Ahh, that's probably part of why you picked up writing so quickly. Keep it up, and I might have you replace Hamilton for taking diction. Speaking of, do you want to come to the office tomorrow, or stay here with Martha again?"

" _Office please. Missing Master H._ " She wrote into my hand, looking hopeful.

"I know, but I want to make sure he will treat you better before I return you to him. You are certainly one of a kind and deserve better." I leaned in and gave her forehead a light kiss. "Understand?" She nodded, letting a soft hum as I hugged her again.

\-----—--------

The next morning, Martha helped Muda back into the dress she bought her, and together they fixed breakfast. It was nice having her here, Martha really appreciated the company. The giggles pouring from the living room was proof that she was well accepted. They had become nearly inseparable. Martha showed her how to be a proper lady, though I thought it was mainly because she really wanted the young woman to come to the Winter ball hosted by Jefferson at his home here in New York. After a few promises to come back and visit and a borrowed shawl to cover her shoulders, we set off to the office for the day. 

"Mr President! Good morning." Jefferson. First thing in the morning, he was way too cheery. He was leaning on Hamilton's door frame, a smirk on his lips. "I was just imploring dear Hamilton here to come to my party and bring his slave. I think should would make such memorable entertainment... and certainly wear that..." He looked right past me with a hunger that made even my skin crawl. Muda stepped closer to me, moving behind me.

"Eyes up, Jefferson. She's not yours, remember? Do I really need to keep reminding you of this? I swear, you're disgusting." Hamilton's voice echoed from the room. "The only reason you even want me there is so you can play with what's mine."

"You're right, you don't even have to come. Just send her." Jefferson chuckled. 

"If you liked her so much, you shouldn't have given her away. Too late, now go away. I have things to do." Hamilton stepped forward, "All you ever do is harass me, don't you have work to do?"

"I think you should shut up and do it, before I give Madison your job." I interrupted. Jefferson huffed, like all the fun was taken out of the room.

"Things are more tempting when they're just out of reach. Keep that in mind." He said, staring right at Muda, before walking away to his own office.

"Geez, that guy pisses me off." Hamilton muttered, but softened as Muda stepped from behind me. "Muda..." He smiled, and I grinned to myself.

"I'll be back for her after work." I said, stepping away as well. 

"Yes, Sir." The disappointment was clear, but the sigh of comfort covered it quickly as the pair reunited for the day. Was I really going to collect Muda later? Of course not, it's clear he needs her back and a day was a day too long. But, Martha was right, he needed the motivation, and he's seemed to have woken up. 

_They say we are asleep until we fall in love._

And Hamilton has definitely woken up, whether he realizes it or not. 

\---------------

10/05/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. 
> 
> OKAY.
> 
> This might seem a little weird, but remember, historical accuracy is absolutely nonexistent here. Purely for entertainment. Cause soon, in a nonspecific number of chapters, shit may or may not hit the fan. 
> 
> ARE WE READY?!?!
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	17. Adored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hamilton is helpless...

[A.Ham]

It felt amazing to have her in my arms. As soon as Washington left for his office, Muda ran to me and fell comfortably into my arms. I hugged her so tightly, I almost feared I'd crush her, but I needed it. I pulled her into my own office and kicked the door closed, leaning back against it as I savoured the moment. 

"How I missed you, my girl." I whispered into her hair. She nuzzled herself further into my shoulder, the cool of the brass tag on her collar chilling my neck slightly. "Were you good for the Washington's?" I felt her nod again and let go of her tight grip on neck. She tugged my arm, moving her hand to mine, and started tracing her finger over it quickly. "Woah, woah... slow down, dear one. What are you doing?" I asked, gently guiding her away from me so I could see what she was trying. She copied the motions again, taking a deep breath as she tried to slow herself. Watching, she was writing into my palm with her finger, letter by letter. 

" _Missed you, Master_ " She wrote, smiling bright when she noticed I recognized what she was doing. " _Were you okay?_ "

"Yea... yea, I was.." I answered, but I was stunned. She was talking to me. Was this what she did with Lafayette? Had she been talking to the Washington's? What more did she have to say? I wanted to know every thought she had, it felt like she cracked out of her shell. She seemed to be happy with it too, to be able to say something as well. "My sweet girl." 

" _Thank you, Master._ " She signed in my hand. I gently closed my hand around hers, bringing it up to my lips to kiss the back, just as she had mine the evening before. Her eyes were so beautiful. They're full of life, glowing at the gesture.

"Thank you, my precious one." I whispered as I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against me. "I adore you, remember that. I am so sorry for letting Maria's actions go on for so long." She frowned for a moment, probably at the memory, but opened her hand from mine, resuming her writing.

" _Forgiven._ " I sighed, leaning forward to press my lips to her forehead. I felt her shiver, but relax against me. 

"You are far too good for me. Truly a treasure." I muttered between, her hum was the reply. She lifted her head, gazing up to me again with those deep, coffee-toned eyes. So warm and welcoming. The stare went on for an eternity, or a few moments if  I wasn't so entranced by her. This kind of moment reminded me of when I first connected with Angelica or Eliza, so intense. The thread between us was just as strong, but I knew it couldn't be. But damn, I wanted it to. I wanted her to be the only one beside me for the rest of our days. When did I get so enraptured by this simple woman? When did I find the at I was useless without her beside me? All she did was be thrown into my care, made me breakfast, cleaned for me and ran errands, helped at the office. Why do I feel like I need her more than the air between us...

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Muda jumped out of my arms, her face red as wine. She drew the shawl tighter around herself, her head bowed low, her hair falling over her shoulders to hide the probable embarrassment in her eyes. I looked similarly, pushing my hair back behind my ears. I didn't realize we were even that close, or that I had closed my eyes, or that I felt the whisper of her lips before the interruption. Was I...

"Back to work, Hamilton." Washington's voice came through the door. "Muda has things to do as well. Especially working on her writing." 

"Yes, Sir. Many apologies." I said quickly, giving my jacket a quick tug before opening the door I was leaning on a moment before. Washington had a knowing grin, but held out a stack of papers. 

"Muda, distribute these around the office." He said, before motioning for Muda to take the papers as she left the room in a hurry. "Don't mess things up, Hamilton. I'm sure you're the first person to show her such compassion."   

"I understand, Sir. I promise not to hurt her." And I meant every word. I never want to let her out of my grasp again. I couldn't. I need her. 

\----------------------

By the end of the work day, Muda was settled in my reading chair as I read over documents aloud, just to make sure they sounded coherent when someone knocked at my office door.

"Come in." I called, glancing up over my glasses to be surprised at who came in. "Madison, what can I do for you?"

"I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see, Hamilton, but I need you to trust me. Did Jefferson invite you to his Winter's Ball?" He said with genuine concern in his voice. It's not often that Madison reaches out to me, so it must have been urgent.

"Yes, of course he felt the need to brag to me he is filthy rich." I replied.

"Please, do not go. He does not mean well." Madison pleaded.

"I never had plans to, I've never been interested in anything to do with the fake frog." A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn. "Yes, Muda?" I asked, holding my hand out to her.

" _Lady W invited me._ " She wrote into my hand, Madison watching curiously.

"Lady Washington?" I asked, and she nodded. "She's taken a liking to you, huh."

"You can't go, Muda." Madison said firmly. "Please, do not go."

" _Do not want to disappoint._ " Muda continued, looking concerned.

"What brings this on, Madison?" I asked.

"Just... please don't go." Madison begged nervously, before rushing out.

Strange... 

\---------------

10/05/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short, but I wanted to share the good feels<3  
> Nervous Madison is normal, right? 
> 
> Right?
> 
> Also, might do a little Natasha and Pierre and the Great long title for a musical stuff eventually. I'm kinda digging the whole Natasha/Anatole dynamic.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	18. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we remembered John...

[A.Ham]

Madison was a man that could  be easily spooked, but this was a new degree of his paranoia. I didn't think much of it, though I did have to consider that Lady Washington invited Muda out. I personally did not want to set foot anywhere near that rat pit Jefferson called a home. Anyway...

"Another round, my dear girl!" I called, laughing with Mulligan and Lafayette at my sides. Muda smiled, collecting the empty cups. "Then come and relax with us, darling."

"We appreciate it, doll, just watch the dress." Mulligan added, handing her a small pouch of money, probably to close our tab. We might have been more than a little tipsy. Muda stepped away to head back to the bar. "So, Wash let you have your girl back that easily?"

"Well, I missed the hell out of her. I really missed her. I need her." I admitted. "I mean, come on, look at her, she's amazing. I'm lucky to have her in my care." The three of us looked over to the bar, at Muda who arranged drinks on a tray. Mulligan really outdid himself with this dress. It may have been a rush order, but how it framed her body was sinful. Even the way she knotted one side at the hip to hold the skirt up, to keep it off of the grimy floor. She must have felt eyes on her, because as she turned, our eyes connected instantly. Absolutely stunning. She took her time to return to our table, her hips swayed with every step, a confident smile on her lips. Clearly, this wasn't the first time she's served drinks to men. She open leaned over the table, setting each mug in front of each of us.

"Oh, mon fleur..." Laf wrapped an arm around her waist, and she squeaked as she felt into his lap. "Such an adorable sound." He cooed, nuzzling into her shoulder. "It really is amazing to see you again, I have missed you dearly. And my, have you gotten more beautiful..." She flushed pink as he stroked her cheek with his free hand, muttering more to her in French. She continued to giggle every few moments.

"Do you know French?" I asked, sipping my fresh drink. Muda nodded... huh.

"She learned in my care. I knew little English when I got here. Jefferson helped for the first while." Laf answered for her, probably not even noticing Muda answered, distracted by her figure. Mulligan laughed, shaking his head.

"Damn frog spreading his frenchness everywhere." I nodded with Herc, chuckling.

"Cheers to that." I knocked cups with Herc, and even Muda joined in the laughter.

"Ha ha, very fun, mis amies. French is a beautiful language. Isn't it, mon fleur?" Laf asked, kissing my girl's cheek. She blushed deeper red, biting her lip as she mirrored Laf's nodding. "Mhmm... see?"

"Uh huh..." I replied, watching as Laf noticed my girl's shyness.

"Non, fleur, don't bite that..." He raised a thumb to Muda's lip and tugged it free, keeping his eyes on hers. "Much better." He pressed his lips to her cheek again, creeping closer to the corner of her mouth.

"Lafayette." I warned. I knew what kind of drunk Laf was, and I honestly and not letting him get too far. She's mine.

"Relax, Hamilton, I won't hurt her. Soldier's honor." He glanced to me for a moment, giving Muda a chance to lower head, hiding her tinted cheeks from view. "She knows I like making her blush. Always have."

"Yea, Hamilton, lighten up. He's just playin'. No harm." Mulligan added again, chilled out with his drink.  Comfortably reclined in his chair, he laid his hat over his eyes. I shifted, obviously not happy about it.

"Well, if it isn't the revolutionary set." And just like that, I didn't mind Muda being cuddled up to Laf. Better the frog than this rat...

"Aaron Burr, Sir. Not like you to come out anymore." I tried to smile, but it came more sarcastically than I intended.

"And you brought the lovely slave with you." He took Muda's arm, forcefully tugging her up from Laf's lap. "What delightful company."

"Hands off, Burr. She's not yours to touch." I hissed.

"Awe, but come on. Why not share the lap warmer over a few drinks?" Burr insisted and pulled Muda closed, looping an arm firmly around her waist. "Especially in such a tempting wrapping..." It was clear Burr had already had a few in his system by the way he didn't even wait for a response before indulging himself in Muda's neck below her collar, making her visibly shudder at the contact. I growled, standing from my chair quickly. I was ready to punch his lights out, disgusted by the view, but Mulligan beat me to the chase.

"The man said hands off." He delicately, but purposefully unwrapped Burr's arm from around Muda and freed the woman, letting her hide against his own chest, shivering. "So. I'ma give you a minute to get your drink and get lost. Clear?"

"Awe, come on. What does Lafayette have that I don't that lets him get the lap warmer?" Burr whined. He  _whined_. Grown man. Aaron Burr, ladies and gentlemen.

"A french accent. Are we clear?" Mulligan answered, without missing a beat.

"Crystal." Burr muttered bitterly. "You'll be at Jefferson's party, Hamilton?"

"Wouldn't be caught alive or dead there." I hissed, coming around to recover Muda from Herc's arms, hugging her close and inspecting her neck to make sure he didn't mark her. Thankfully not.

"You should come, it'll be amazing. Heard the entertainment will be worth your while." He winked before turning heel to leave. "Bring your girl, I'm sure she'll enjoy herself too and you could show her off to the whole city. I'm sure she'll blow us all away with her beauty."

"Casse Toi." Laf waved him off, not bothered to stand from his chair and probably a little sour at how his fun got cut short.

"Alright, alright. I can tell I'm not welcome." Burr chuckled, before leaving us alone, opting for the bar instead.

"Are you alright, precious?" I asked Muda as her shivering subsided. She nodded quickly. "Want to head home?" She shook her head, but clung to me as I moved to sit down, so I pulled her into my lap, settling her under my arm. She took my free hand, writing into it frantically, so quickly I had to hold her hand as I couldn't keep up. "Breathe. It's okay. Don't worry about Burr, he should know better."

"So, you're really not going to the party?" Laf asked.

"Of course not, why would I? The only reason I would is because Lady Washington wants Muda to come, and I'd need to accompany her. I mean, she could just go with the Washington's but I don't trust Jefferson any more than his obsession with pink velvet." I grumbled the end, but my nerves were soothed as Muda nuzzled her way into my shoulder, her warm breath brushing my neck. I tightened my hold on her, feeling her relax against me. "Much better, precious. Much better. Now what was it that you wanted?" I opened my hand to her again.

" _Scared._ "

"I know you are. But we'll keep you safe. Right guys?" The pair agreed, smiling to the woman in my lap.

" _Why me?_ "

"Perhaps because your beauty is beyond compare. Purely intoxicating." I whispered, and the blushed returned to her cheeks. "Do you want to go to the party?"

" _To see Lady W again._ " She answered.

"Lady Washington did mention while she was at my shop that she wanted to use the ball as a lesson in how to be a 'proper lady'. So, it might be worth popping by, but-"

"You could also just ask if there was another time and place the Madame could give such lessons." Lafayette finished Mulligan's thought, the pair chuckling softly to each other. "I know Jefferson, he's not a bad man. He can be quite unpredictable, though. I'll be there, of course. Washington thought it might be a bit of fun during this business trip of mine."

"And I'll be there advertising my pieces. I have a few women and gentlemen who have come in for pieces and adjustments already, an it could be a good promotional night for me."

"Any way we look at it, whether we go or not, Muda, you'll be safe." I finished, raising my glass to my companions. "Raise a glass to the four of us." The chuckled and cheered with me, our mugs singing as they touched. It was strange without John, but I could feel that he wasn't too far. He would have loved Muda, he wouldn't have stopped until he heard her laugh. He would have told her stories for hours, protected as a big brother would. I just knew it... We laughed and talked for the rest of the evening. Muda stayed in my lap, tracing into my palm of the arm holding her waist. Letter by letter...

_"We tell the story of tonight."_

_\--------------_

_10/5/17_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour one out for our boy.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	19. Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander forgot to change his locks.

[A.Ham]

The weeks went on in their comfortable pace. Madison's warnings and Burr's (albeit disgusting) rattiness fell into distant memories. Fall started to drift into winter. Every morning, I woke with Muda beside me in my bed. We slept together fairly regularly. No, I wasn't sleeping with her, just sleeping next to each other. It has been the best sleep of my life. Though I really, really should get the woman proper sleeping gowns. I um... yea. I hadn't even kissed the woman. I knew once that moment came, that barrier broken, I wouldn't be able to hold back. I already need her more than the air in my lungs, but the desire...

This morning was no different. The stroking of fingers along my arm that holding my girl by the waist told me she was awake too. The temperature has started to drop, so this was a good reason to cuddle, but... I loved having her close. My perfect girl. I couldn't stand the thought of letting this moment end. It was Wednesday, and the sun rising told me it was close to 6 in the morning. I was more than ready to tell Washington to shove it and stay in bed all day.

"Go back to sleep, I'm not going in today." I muttered, nuzzling into Muda's shoulder, ruffling the fabric of the old dress shirt of mine she wore. She shivered, from what didn't matter. I tightened my arm around her, laying a soft kiss to her head. She smelled of lavender and vanilla... I felt her lay her hand over mine at her waist, her arm mirroring mine. Her fingers entwined with mine loosely, giving a gentle pull. I let her move my hand, familiarizing myself with her neck. God, I want her... So perfect. Her hand guided mine to her hip and my fingers conformed to the curve, instinctively pulling her against my own. I wanted her so badly, it hurt. I groaned, flexing my grip on her, pressing my own hip into hers. "Muda..." I whispered in her ear, listening to her purr in response. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... I growled in response, returning my arm to her waist to hold her possessively. She's mine. Mine. My Muda. My precious one. She shivered again, her hand reaching up to cup the back of my neck, tangling in my hair, guiding me to return my lips to her shoulder, now bared... When did she even.. I didn't notice her unbuttoning the shirt she wore. Oh god. I groaned again, latching my lips to her bare skin. This girl is going to be the death of me. Her soft sigh, the whimper leaving her was intoxicating.

I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. But after weeks of having satisfaction consistently after a year of no one, and coming to acknowledge my adoration for my slave... The temptation was so real. It was unbearable. I want her. She's mine. Mine. But what if this was just her doing her duty? What if she didn't actually want that kind of relationship with me? I wish I knew what she was thinking of me right now.

Her shudder pulled me from my headspace, another needy whimper slipped from her when I released her shoulder from my lips. A dark cherry spot was left in its wake.

"God, Muda... what you do to a man." I whispered to her, letting her roll over in my arms to bury her face in my chest. I held her to my heart and let my beat soothe her back to sleep.

"Wow, Alexander." I was startled away by a voice, so full of bitterness it made me want a glass of water. "A year and a half later and yet another woman in your bed."

"Eliza..." I sat up quickly, waking Muda in doing so. "What... how...? Why...? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I initially came to see how my husband was doing, and maybe even see if we could work something out, but seems my place has been taken." Eliza spat, glaring at the stirring Muda. "Always like you, Alex. Just can't keep your hands to yourself." I sighed. This is going to be a long morning.

"Muda, go make tea, three please, then start breakfast. Enough for the three of us." I instructed, and she nodded and quickly rebuttoned her shirt, blushing as she made her way out of bed. She moved quickly, keeping her head bowed as she tried to slip past Eliza.

"Woah there, whore. You should apologize to me for fucking a married man, my HUSBAND." Eliza gripped Muda's arm, causing the shorter woman to tense, but not struggle.

"She can't, Betsy, for a few reasons. Let her go and I'll explain." I said as calmly as I could. "It's not what you think."

"What am I supposed to think!? She's in our bed-"

"MY bed, you walked out on me-"

"After you CHEATED on me, Alexander! And this harlot, wearing practically nothing, is where I was. You replaced me!"

"Betsy, I could never-"

"That's what you said before, but you still slept with that Maria for a year behind my back! So where'd you find this garbage?" She threw Muda to the ground, causing my girl to make a soft groan. "How long did you wait after I left to pick her up, huh?!"

"Elizabeth, let me explain! Stop yelling!" I exclaimed, kneeling to help Muda back to her feet. "You aren't even letting me tell you who she is."

"Does it matter? She's in our bed! I wanted you back, Alexander, but you're still the same dirty bastard I walked out-"

"SHE'S A SLAVE." I screamed. Muda jumped, ducking her head low, her arms hugging her waist in pseudo-comfort. Eliza stopped her rampage, dumbfounded.

"What...?" She whispered.

"Muda, go do your duties. Now." I said, and my girl ran from the room.

"Alexander?" Eliza stepped closer, but I held a hand up.

"That was Muda. I named her. She was a gift from Jefferson in hopes I'd give him a compromise on a bill a while back. I haven't touched her in the way you accuse me of. I just needed to keep her close for her benefit and mine. Now what the hell are you doing here, Eliza?" I hissed, stepping closer to my wife.

"I wanted you back, Alexander. I know I walked out on you, took the children, but I thought we could... try again?" She said again, like it was obvious. "I got your letter and realized I still loved you..."

"You may stay for breakfast, rest a while, then you're going right back to upstate. Eliza, I loved you, but what you just showed me tells that you don't trust me at all to even hint at trying again." I spoke a bit more gently. Raising my hand to her cheek, I wiped away her tears. "My sweet Betsy. I've been so cruel to you. You deserve so much better."

"Alexander..."

"I'll mail the divorce papers soon. This is over." I pulled her into my arms as she started to cry.

"Can I ask for one more thing?" She whispered into my chest.

"What is it?"

"Accompany me to Jefferson's ball this weekend? Angelica and I were going to go, but she only has a few choice words for Mr Jefferson." I paled slightly as I listened.

\----------

10/07/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Leslie Odom Jr preform in person. Be jealous.
> 
> For real tho, the plot it thickening.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	20. Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lafayette gets a date.

[A.Ham]

"You did WHAT?!" I flinched as both Washington and Lafayette yelled me.

"Hamilton, please tell me you are joking. For the love of god, tell me." Washington pleaded, rubbing his temples, seated behind his desk. Lafayette sat in the reading chair by me, a similar disappointed look on his face.

"I cannot lie to you, Sir." I replied, fidgeting with my fingers behind my back. On top of being late to work, I told Laf that I was going to be attending the ball... with Eliza. Which, in no time, escalated to me being brought to Washington's office and made to explain what Eliza was doing here when I had told them I was supposed to be divorcing her. "Sir, it's the ending of our marriage. Can I not do her this last favor?"

"No. Actually, you can't. You're divorcing her for a reason and if what you told me of this morning is true, you owe her absolutely nothing." Washington didn't miss a beat with his answer. "And what of Muda? What is she going to do all night, stay home alone?"

"Well... she's an adult. She can come to the ball, I remember Lady Washington wanted to spend time with her again there." I tried to reason, but the pair were having none of it.

"Unaccompanied? Sure, a dove among vultures. Great idea." He criticized. "You're getting sloppy, Hamilton. You just do not learn. Didn't you figure anything out when you had that other woman in your house?"

"I'll take her." Laf spoke up, his fingers framing his chin. "That way she'll be accompanied a trusted friend, Madame Washington can see her again, and we all go to the ball."

"I like the sound of that. And until then, Muda will stay with me since you're house is full." Washington replied as Laf beaconed Muda up from Washington's side behind his desk.

"Would you like that, mon fleur? To let me keep you at my side and dance the night away?" He uncrossed his legs, pulling my girl into his lap. Her simple, off white dress draped over his legs and hers. Her smile was small as she nodded. "Tell me what you feel." He held a hand to her.

"Hamilton," Washington drew my attention back to him, "you are a better man than that. Open your eyes."

"Sir, it's just one night. Eliza knows I'll mail her the divorce papers when she goes back upstate. You don't need to take Muda from me. I'm fine with Lafayette accompanying her, but does she really have to stay at your home until it is over?" I asked, stepping forward. I really didn't want to be without her again.

"Fleur says she is alright staying with Hamilton. It is his wife. She is a 'slave, nothing more', she said, though we all know that is not true." Laf translated for us, as she finished writing in her hand.

"I know you are, Muda, but I am wary of Eliza and how she may treat you. Plus I'm sure my wife would love to take you dress shopping again." Again, I was talked around, while the two spoke to Muda, trying to gauge her view on this. I admit, it was hard watching my girl snuggle up to Lafayette trustingly. Like I wasn't good enough for her... And honestly I wasn't. But damnit, I'll try forever and a day to give her the world.

Watching Muda write into Laf's palm, her eyes focused intently as she tried to express herself. Laf's expression matched it, piecing together her thoughts, but turned surprised.

"Really?" He asked her and she nodded in reply. "She um... how do I say this... she feels she has overstepped her place and that Eliza was in the right to react how she did. And she will be alright if she is told to stay home alone."

"Muda, I'm not leaving you at the house alone." I shot back, "and you have never overstepped. You know I adore you more than anything and I want you to be comfortable in life. What is mine is also yours."

"In addition to that, everyone here, besides that arrogant prick down the hall, sees you as more than just an object to serve us." Washington added and my girl blushed, hiding her face in Lafayette's shoulder. He hushed her slightly, gently stroking her head to comfort her. That should be me...

"Do you want to stay with me for a few days, Fleur? Have a bit of escape? You will be a guest at my home, waited on and pampered." I tensed. Was this what real jealousy felt like? The way she relaxed into him, how she let him touch her. I guess that's what comes of knowing him for years. How long did she serve him? They looked so sure in their understanding of each other. I wanted that kind of connection, the one where it really had been years of learning each other. To my relief, Muda shook her head know. "Alright, but remember. "That offer is open to you anytime, including when I go back to Paris. You are always welcome in my home."

"Hamilton. Keep a good eye on her. And watch Eliza closely. Let's not have a repeat of last time you had another woman in your house." Washington warned. "Don't let her mistreat Muda."

"Yes, Sir. I understand." I nodded, smiling. I got to keep my girl! "I promised she'd be well cared for with me, I always intend to keep that promise." I glanced to her. She was already looking to me with a proud smile, her head tucked against Laf's shoulder.

"Very well, Mon Amie. I will come for her before the party and we'll share a carriage." Lafayette added, giving her head a kiss. "We'll make it a night to remember."

"Yea." I grinned. "A night to remember."

\------------  
10/8/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? :)
> 
> Personally, I think I've unintentionally imbedded a power hierarchy of Washington being top Dom, Lafayette being second in command, and Hamilton being the switch in the middle of everything. With Muda as our cute bottom subbie! I dig it. 
> 
> Also, I'm super excited that I am using all of my self control to keep from posting the Ball too soon. Legitimately all of my self control.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	21. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Muda made another friend and Angelica visits.

[A.Ham]

I awoke to a soft knock at my door.

"Come in, Muda." I called and the door opened a few moments later. Muda carried in two trays, carefully balanced on her hands. I smiled and sat up in my bed, alone. Eliza had been respectful of my choice for her to reside in our guest room. Muda came to my side, offering up one of the trays. "Thank you, dear girl. Have you eaten?"

She nodded as I took the tray, allowing her to steady the other in her lap. I caught a glimpse of a small bundle of flowers in the other tray.

"Is that for Eliza?" I asked, truly curious. It was Friday, and the two had strangely got along rather well. After Eliza got a grasp of Muda's place and meaning to me, she sort of adapted accordingly to remain respectful. Muda nodded, smiling a little. Maybe she has made a new friend. "Then I will not keep you, dear. Go give her breakfast, then."

Muda nodded again, carefully standing with the tray in her hand and left, closing the door behind her. I chuckled once I was alone. It's actually a relief that they were getting along. I'll have to let Washington know that. It wasn't long before I could hear the echo of giggles from down the hall. It's going to be a good day. With the ball tomorrow, the girls would be meeting Lady Washington and I believe Angelica in town to pick up their dresses and maybe other pretty things. Good thing too, because I had a few meetings at the office with Washington, Lafayette and others to take care of so I could really relax this weekend.

After I finished eating, I got up and dressed and took the tray with me when I headed downstairs. Glancing in as I passed, I laughed to myself as I saw Muda kneeling on the bed behind Eliza, braiding flowers into her hair as she listened go stories of our children, Philip in particular.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" I asked, stepping in.

"Oh yes, Alexander. I was just telling her about Philip's latest adventure at college. He'll be graduating soon, you know. A year early, in fact." Eliza said, a proud smile on her lips.

"Of course he is, he has my brain and your charm." I replied, chucking in hopes to hide how much I missed my children. "How have the rest of our children been?"

"They are well. Angelica has been helping me raise them since she decided to stay here instead of returning to London." Muda glanced to me with sympathy. She felt it.

"Good. Do you think I could visit them? Maybe come to Philip's graduation?" I asked, hopeful. Eliza stood, smoothing her dress.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I... I know we aren't exactly together anymore, but if possible, maybe we could be friends? The children miss their father, and I miss my smartass." She giggled, and I felt myself light up. I gathered my Betsy in my arms, hugging her tightly.

"My sweet Betsy. Always full of jokes." I mumbled into her shoulder. Beside us, there was a soft applause. When we pulled apart, Muda was absolutely beaming, she was so happy. I guess she likes the happy endings too. "Alright alright, go take the trays to the kitchen and get dressed, Angelica will be here soon." She nodded, her smile never fading, and went about her duties, leaving Eliza and I alone.

"Does she know you love her or do you still need to tell her?" Eliza said, as if it were obvious.

"No, I haven't said anything-wait what? Eliza!" I blushed, giving her a little shove.

"You look at her like you used to me. Like she's the greatest treasure in the entire world! I'm not stupid, and I know Angelica will say the same thing." Well... she's not wrong. Muda is a treasure, and I'm so lucky to have her. It's been maybe four months since I got her, but it feels like decades. We have meshed well. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Fine. You caught me. I was kind if thinking I'd free her. I never liked the institution of slavery anyway. She deserves more than that wretched title." I confessed, "But I want to get her a necklace or something, so she still knows she's mine. And I want to do it right, like... I want to impress her."

"Awee... that's so cute. Want some help?"

"What!?" My eyes went as big as saucers.

"Do. You. Want. Help? Geez, Alexander. Open your ears."

"Eliza, we aren't even divorced yet."

"We hadn't spoken for over a year and we just agreed to be friends. I think it's safe to say our marriage is over. All that is left is paperwork." She said plainly with a shrug. "I can get something cute for you while we're in town. We'll be getting our dresses fitted, so I can sneak out while Muda is getting hers, and get a necklace for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're happy again. That is worth it. And I know if it were me, you'd do the same." She pulled me in for another hug. "Just don't mess it up. She's too precious for your fuckups." I chuckled, dropping my head to her shoulder.

"Yes yes.. that has been a common reaction. I'm well aware my luck with women." I relented, but she kissed my cheek in reassurance.

"We won't let you mess this one up. She's made you a happier man." Eliza let me go as her face brightened with an idea! "What if you announced it at the party! I'm sure Jefferson wouldn't mind a little interruption of love."

"You think? It might not be a terrible idea, as long as Jefferson keeps out of it." I scratched the back of my neck, daydreaming of it. "Showering her with freedom in front of all of New York... I kind of like the appeal."

The moment was interrupted by a rather frantic Muda knocking at the open door. "What's wrong, precious?" She hurried forward, taking my hand and spelling frantically. "Woah, Muda slow down. Breathe." I closed my hand, using my other to stroke her cheek.

"I bet it's Angelica. She doesn't know Muda yet." Eliza said, shaking her head.

"Probably right. Was it a guest? Older woman, dark hair, stands with authority kind if like Washington but a little more intense?" Muda nodded, calming as she nuzzled into my palm. "That's definitely Angelica." I kissed my girl's forehead before nodding to Eliza. "Best not keep her waiting."

The three of us went downstairs and true to form, Angelica was waiting patiently.

"Alexander Hamilton, what is that woman doing in a collar with your name on it? If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you had a slave." She frowned, stalking right up to me. She was always intimidating...

"You'd be correct in thinking that because she is a slave, but Angelica I can explain. You see-" I was cut off with a sharp slap across my face. A startled gasp sounded, but neither Eliza or Muda stepped between us.

"There is absolutely no excuse, Alexander. You know better than that. Women are already subjected to being classed lower, but keeping one as a slave is just disgusting!" Angelica hissed

"I won't have her as a slave for much longer, but I need you to trust me and not hit me again." I said as calmly as I could while I righted myself. No doubt that would leave a mark for a while. I glanced over to Muda, who looked scared. Terrified even. Eliza sensed it too, wrapping her arms around Muda from behind, hugging her tightly with a soft whisper in her ear that seemed to calm her slightly, but she still looked unease. "So go ahead, ladies. I'm sure Lady Washington is waiting for you. I'll be at the office. Tell Mulligan I'll take care of the bill next week."

Just you wait, Muda. Just you wait.

\------------  
10/09/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon. So very soon.
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	22. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which her collar is removed.

[A.Ham]

A Winter's Ball. I can't believe I'm actually going to Jefferson's ball. Much less with Eliza, but I'm a little excited nonetheless. Eliza really came through with [the necklace](https://i.imgur.com/DlOLg5E.png). On it, "a. ham." etched into the metal. It was perfect. I had Muda's key on a leather cord around my own neck, tucked hidden under my shirt. I'll admit, I was nervous. What if she didn't want her freedom? What if she didn't want me? What if she leaves with Lafayette or Washington once she's freed? What if-

"I can hear you thinking, Alexander. Calm down." Eliza came into my study, closing the door behind her. I tugged at my jacket again, straightening it for the tenth time.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't think aloud, Betsy." I defended, but she just clicked her tongue and walked closer to me.

"If you're worrying that she'll reject you, don't. Just be yourself, she obviously likes you as you are." Gentle hands massaged my shoulders and prompted me to release the tension I was holding. I sighed, slipping the necklace into my pocket.

"It's just... scary not knowing what she's thinking. Even with her way to communicate, she's still very reserved." I pulled my hair back, tying it off neatly. "I adore her, 'Liza. I really do. I want her to be happy with me."

"She must like you if she's put up with you this long. Now hurry up, Lafayette just arrived and I need to help Muda with her hair."  She patted my back, "Don't stay in your head. Talk to Lafayette, you've still got about twenty minutes until we leave." And with that, she left. I sighed again, picked up an envelope Washington gave to me when he gave me Muda's papers and opened it.

_From the desk of the standing President, George Washington_

_Papers of Manumission_

_Simple order to overrule current law pertaining to the slave under ownership of A. Hamilton and granting them freedom to be a citizen in the United States of America with all rights and privileges that go with it..._

He knew. Of course he knew. I chuckled to myself and headed downstairs, tucking the envelope away in my jacket pocket.

"Evening, Hamilton. Eliza says you are nervous?" Lafayette patted my shoulder as I got near.

"Well, wouldn't you be if you were worried about rejection?" I slipped my hand in my pocket, the necklace tangling around my fingertips.

"Amie, you are rarely afraid of anything in your life. You're the biggest hardass in this country, and probably most of Europe."

"Yea yea, but this isn't politics. This is a woman, one I really want to spend my days with." I shoved him, only earning me another hearty laughter.

"You'll be fine. Just be who you are. Your charm is impeccable." He reassured me as we heard the click of heels descend the stairs. Turning, we caught gaze of our partners for the evening. Eliza was beautiful as always, and Muda... perfection. I really did not deserve her. The icy blue of her dress, the way it hugged her waist to the wrap covering her shoulders, her hair in a long braid that laid over her shoulder. I was speechless.

"Madams, you are more beautiful than ever." Lafayette spoke, giving me a nudge as he stepped past me to the giggling pair.

"I- yes! Beautiful." I stuttered slightly. I stared at Muda's collar, the thick leather like a blemish on her skin. I wanted it gone already. "Muda, come here a moment." My girl had been tense ever since yesterday's encounter with Angelica. I knew she was frightened of what I meant, but she has to trust me. I undid the cord around my neck, taking the key from under my shirt. She swallowed nervously as I prompted her to turn around. In less than a heartbeat, the lock was undone and the collar fell limply around her neck as I pulled it away. "You won't be needing this tonight. It's not worth what you are." I stated, dropping the object into a nearby chair. She was shivering, but I continued. "Instead, you will wear this." I took the necklace from my pocket and brought it around her neck, connecting the ends.

Glancing past her shoulder, I watched my friends smile proudly, Eliza wiping away a few tears from her eye. I smiled back, leading Muda to the mirror hanging in the foyer so she could see it. Her eyes were already wet with tears, her fingers found the small plate of the necklace and traced the letters in it. She turned and threw her arms around me, I almost stumbled from the surprise of the hug, but held her closer than ever. I smoothed her back, finally pulling her back so I could lean her forehead against mine, gazing into her smiling eyes.

"How sweet, my friends, but we still have a ball to attend. Shall we?" Lafayette held his arm out for Eliza with a cheesy smile, earning a giggle from her as she took it. 

"We shall." She said, lacing her hands over his arm. "Come on, you two, you can cuddle later." Muda and I blushed equally hard as we pulled away from each other. I cleared my throat, shaking my shyness as best I could and offered her my arm. 

"May I have the honor of accompanying you to the ball?" I asked, bowing slightly. Muda's gentle laughter soothed me, her arm lacing into mine. I gleamed with pride and thankfulness, taking her hand to my lips to lay a kiss on it as we left the house to the carriage. 

Let's make some memories.

\--------------------

10/10/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little mean because this wasn't The Ball chapter and I keep teasing it, but the suspense is a little worth it. ;) 
> 
> Next chapter for sure!!!
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	23. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party isn't fun anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this:
> 
> I think I've given myself legit anxiety over this chapter and the next. I feel like I've hyped it up so much and now that it's here, I'm terrified that it's not going to be as good for you all as I've hyped it to be. 
> 
> But... I haven't wanted to change anything about this chapter as many times as I've read over it. So... here it is.

[A.Ham]

One thing I had always disliked about Jefferson? He always feels the need to flaunt every single dollar he had. I never understood how he could throw such lavish parties and still be able to live comfortably. If he ran the country like he did his life, the nation would be bankrupt in an instant.

Anyway, Muda and I walked in behind Lafayette and Eliza, our entrances announced at the door. Muda clung to my arm, clearly new to this side of the party.

"Relax. I know it seems overwhelming, but it gets easier." I leaned down and whispered to her, and felt her nod. We walked into the ballroom, among the bodies and flowing gowns. Muda opened my hand, subtly speaking to me.

" _Sir and Lady W_?" She asked, glancing around the unfamiliar faces.

"They should be around here somewhere, they might find us before we find them." I replied, looking around as well. "Same with Mulligan and the pair we came with, who seem to have wandered off on their own. Shall we dance in the meantime?"

" _I never danced before_." She said, looking to the group of people moving in sync.

"Here, hold my hand, and I'll..." I held her hand, my other moved to pull her close by her waist, "hold your dress up with the other, and follow my steps. I'll go slow."

A few stumbles here and there, but a few songs later, she grew more comfortable with the rhythm and steps. Her nervous expression melted away into a look of delight.

"See, this isn't so bad." I laughed, dipping her as her giggles lifted into the air. So she liked to dance, good to know.

It was magical to see, and I could have done it all night just to keep the glow in her eyes, but the envelope began to weigh my pocket down. I knew I would need to find Jefferson to let me make an announcement. As the music came to another pause, I led my girl to a nearby table to let her relax for a moment, but a tap on the shoulder made me turn.

"May I step in?" Burr. Of course. "Just one dance with the beautiful belle of the ball." Muda's hand tightens on my arm, the nervousness returning to her eyes.

"One dance, only because I need to step away, then I will be back for her." I said, and untwined my arm from hers, leaning over to give her cheek a light kiss. "I promise I won't be long, my dearest." Muda, though reluctant, let go of me and places a hand in Burr's, disappearing into the moving mass of dancers with him. I knew Lafayette and Mulligan were around, and would be by her in a heartbeat should something happen.

I found Jefferson talking to Angelica... or more Angelica giving Jefferson a lesson on what equal means.

"Ah, Hamilton, so you did accept my invitation." Jefferson eagerly accepted the chance to take a break from Angelica's lecture, though no doubt she was in the right to.

"Unfortunately yes, but conditionally. Also, good evening, Angelica. You look lovely tonight, may I borrow him for a moment?" Angelica smiled to me, stepping away to get herself a drink.

"So, what could be so important that you came on a matter of business? It's a party, I'm sure you know how to have fun, Hamilton." Jefferson crossed his arms, looking skeptically over me.

"I just wished to make an announcement, while the crowd is here, if you'll allow me to interrupt the festivities for a short time. In return, I will see about pushing for small financial aid for France." The look on his face was one of shock, then amusement.

"Oh dear, what could be so important that it involves such a large bargain?" He chuckled.

"If you must know, not that it matters to you, I will be freeing Muda from slavery. She has been a blessing to me, and deserves more than her lot in life." Saying it aloud certainly felt different, but it made my heart swell with joy at the thought.

"Uh huh... free the slave and take her as your partner. How dumb." Jefferson sneered in disgust. "It's a slave for a reason."

"Again, not that it matters to you, she is mine. No concern to you." I growled. "Can I make the announcement or not?"

"Hm... let me do it for you, stand aside." Jefferson brushed right past me, walking up to the pseudo-stage set up with an orchestra. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for attending my party. I would like to take this moment to share a few opinions on thoughts that have been shared with me tonight." I already didn't like where this was going. "But, alas, this I cannot do alone. So, where is Hamilton's dear slave girl? She'll make a fine example for tonight's entertainment."

"Jefferson, leave my girl out of whatever you're-!" I moved to rush to the stage, but a larger figure behind me stopped me, and secured a grip on my arms.

"Hamilton, why are you here... I thought I told you not to come." They whispered. Madison.

"Madison, let me go this instant!"

"I can't, trust me, it's easier if you just let him do whatever he's thinking. She won't be hurt more than necessary." I fought hard, looking back to the stage where Burr brought my Muda forward, her eyes frantically searching the crowd.

"Muda, come here. You don't answer to him, you answer to me!" I called, the crowd separating between me and the stage. On the far side of the room, The Washingtons stood with Lafayette, Mulligan, and Eliza, Angelica joining them moments later.

"Ah ah ah, Hamilton, nonsense. Just good entertainment, tis all." Jefferson jeered, taking Muda's arm in one hand, drawing a knife from his waist pocket with the other. "Purely for educational purposes."

"I doubt that, don't touch her!" I yelled, groaning as Madison forced me go kneel in order to keep me back.

"Ignore him, the poor bastard is being a bit cranky. Anyway, it was posed to me by Miss Angelica Schuyler-Church that women, as well as men, are created equal. I say, men are just a little more equal than women. See, females have their purpose, like this one here who happens to fulfill that purpose perfectly." As he spoke, he used the knife to start cutting through the strings on the back of her corset, visible shivers running through my girl, my terrified angel. "She cooks. She cleans. She doesn't have an opinion. She doesn't voice her thoughts. She remains absolutely obedient to her Owner. Just like a woman should, no?" In the brief pause, the corset fell away, a startled whimper slipping Muda. "This one in particular is silent. Perfect, really. Maybe I should have kept her."

"Don't even think about it, you snake." I growled, trying my luck again to get free, but no success yet.

"Hush, the grownups are talking now." Jefferson shot in my direction before continuing, slowly popping the buttons along the back of Muda's dress. "As I was saying, the case was made that women should be considered equal as well. I disagree, as I believe under almost every dress and corset, every woman is like this wench. Why you ask? Let's put it this way. Hamilton was planning to free this girl from her status as a slave, and seems to have already gotten her comfortable without her collar." He released her arm, only to take hold of the braid in her hair, wrapping it once around his hand to tug her head back. "If we let this pathetic thing be a part of society, what would she add? She can barely read and write, she is mute, she only knows of work within a house. What use is she as anything but an object in slavery. True can be said for most women in this day."

"She's more than you could ever imagine and clearly above your level of understanding, so release her!!" I cried, frustration taking hold of me. Her dress fell in a pool at her feet, leaving her in her slip, shivering though I doubt from the cold.

"Didn't I ask you to hush? Madison, can you shut him up? I'm trying to speak. Knock him out or something so I can continue." Jefferson guided Muda forward by her hair, causing a pained cry to leave her lips. My efforts double at the sound, but all I heard behind me was a mumbled apology. I caught Muda's eye again, fear and concern laced in them, conflicting in her head, but panic overtook it all as I knew Madison was shifting behind me.

"WAIT!!"

\------------  
10/10/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god >.> next part comes in the morning! 
> 
> Anxiety is still high, I might be avoiding comments. Feel free to comment, I just might not get to reply to it right away out of my own worries of what you all might have to say >.<
> 
> Also chech out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	24. Soft-Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the answer was yes.

  
[Muda.]

"WAIT!!"

The sound was so foreign to me, so scratchy and underused that it hurt to make it.

"I will not fight, please do not hurt Master." It came out softer this time, just above a whisper. I watched Master JM's fist stop short of my Master's head. My Master looked stunned, as did everyone else. There was a silence that fell over the room.

"So, she can speak, and even then it's in service. Nice. Perhaps I really should have kept you for myself." Master J said, yanking my head back, lifting my to my toes as he whispered into my ear. "I bet that voice would sound better in more intimate settings as well." I shuddered, but didn't flinch away. I wish I wasn't so used to this from him...

"Jefferson, you son of a bitch, get away from her!" My Master yelled again, but Master J being me ignored him.

"Moving on. As I was saying before, I believe that women are inherently inferior, and do not require all rights that men do. They certainly are the weaker sex. From stature to looks, to authority and power. Everything about them makes them seem unable to stand up to the challenges of this world. For example, the desire for long hair such as this." The grip kept seeming to tighten, I could feel the ache rising in my head. I kept stumbling on my toes as he decided to parade me around. "In a fight, a woman is already at a disadvantage as she's given a good handle to subdue her, all for the purpose of keeping a pretty front. A woman's job is to be pretty and functional, that is all. So," He paused, and I saw the glint of the knife pass the corner of my eye, "for this beast to even begin to be good enough for equal rights, strip it of what keeps it worthless."

A second later, I fell to the ground, the grip on my hair released... or...

No...

Reaching back, I felt the tattered ends of my hair, short and stubbled near the base of my neck. He cut it. He cut my hair... I looked up, and he dangled my braid above me with a grin that oozed malicious intent. I heard the chuckle of the crowd, they found my misfortune amusing... Only my Master's friends and himself frowned upon these actions.

"But, even then, the way they dress is less functional. Dressed, skirts, corsets and bodices are so difficult to maneuver, they wouldn't be able to run. Anything less leaves them vulnerable." He dropped the hair, leaning down to take my arm, hauling me back to my feet. "And a sweet, innocent dove as this... is the weakest of them all. Maybe we should toughen her up a bit?"

A few murmured agreements from the crowd and spat words from my Master were the reply, but they fell on deaf ears.

Don't break. Don't give them reason to hurt your owner. Don't give them reason to shame him. Be strong. They will see how strong your owner's girl is and they will praise in the end.

I was led back to the stage to kneel, Master L's voice calling forward this time, defaming Master J's actions, but that didn't stop him. French curses were added to the noise of the room as the back of my slip was cut down to my waist, exposing my the skin of my back.

I will do this for my Master. I will suffer for him. If it means he remained unharmed.

_S_

The knife point stuck my skin at my shoulder.

_L_

It stung as it danced, just like the cuts he's done on me before.

_A_

My Master was screaming, begging. I could hear him fighting.

_V_

Master's wife cried. Master L and Master W spoke loud, trying to reason, but Master J didn't care.

_E_

I made no sound. I didn't flinch. I didn't cry. I wouldn't give him that pleasure. I didn't do anything.

"So. Even when you are free, remember what you will always be under every layer you put on from now on." Master J spat at me, I could feel the slow drip of blood down my back. "Tell me. What else would you do for the birdie over there?" He asked me, his hot breath washing past my ear as he leaned over me again. His hand wove into my short hair, turning my head to face my Master. I watched my Master, his gaze intent on mine.

"Anything. My life is his." I said. "Everything for the kindness he has shown me."

"Would you give up your precious virginity for him?"

"Yes, I would."

"Would you give your life?"

"Without hesitation." And every word I spoke, I watched another tear run down my Master's face.

"I bet you've even fallen for him, haven't you?" I didn't want to tell him like this... any other way but this.

"Yes." I confessed, earning a deep laughter from Master J. A laughter that echoed through the crowd. The humiliation set in at that moment. The mute slave girl had fallen for her Master, a love that could never be returned. Her place was at his feet, always. Nothing more.

"Pathetic." He scowled, throwing me off the low stage to the pristine floor. The ache returned to my head as I hit the ground hard, and I closed my eyes, holding my temples in my hands to try to get the pounding to stop. "You both are so desperate for affection, no wonder you clung to each other. So, take your disgusting self and your bastard owner, and get out of my sight. Worthless garbage."

As Master J stepped away, someone else gather me in their arms. They didn't speak, just wrapped a cloak around me and carried me. Out into the cold winter day, into the rumbling carriage.

I didn't open my eyes. I didn't cry. Not a single tear. I didn't make a sound as every movement prodded painfully at the word inscribed on my back. The cloak was soft, a familiar scent of paper and ink radiated from it.

"Ami, drop me off in town, I will call for the doctor and meet you at your home."

"I can get the fire started when we get inside, heat some water to clean her."

"Thank you both. I'm sure Washington is giving him hell... but did you hear her? She spoke. She spoke to protect me." A hand stroked my cheek, brushing uneven strands of hair from my face.

"She is truly a noble one, mon fleur. But first, we shall make sure she gets cleaned up properly. I will meet you at the house." The carriage stopped long enough for Master L to step out, before resuming its course.

"Do you think she'll speak again? Once we get her cleaned and rested?" Master's wife... such a sweet voice, soothing and light.

"I don't know. She's captured my heart without a spoken word before, she shall keep it until the end of time regardless." Master... my Master...

I wanted to say something. I really did. I wanted to thank him, to tell him what I felt for him. But the thoughts grew hazy in my mind. I felt tired, I wanted to sleep. Maybe this was a dream and I'd wake up in Master's bed. I'd roll over and kiss him good morning if that were the case. But the pain in my head was very real, and the wave of unconsciousness was too thick to fight.

"Stay with me, Muda. I feel you drifting. Stay awake, just a little longer." The hand pressed my cheek, guiding my head to lay against his shoulder. "We're almost home. Stay with me, precious."

I'm trying... I'm so tired, Master.

"I'm so proud of you. Just stay with me a little longer. I'm right here."

I can't... It hurts too much... I can't stay...

"Stay with me, my love. I promise to take care of you."

\------------  
10/10/17

_They say we are asleep until we fall in love. We are children of dust and ashes. But when we fall in love, we wake up, and we are a god and angels weep. But if I die here tonight, I die in my sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me >.>
> 
> Also chech out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	25. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex is absolutely done with Jefferson altogether.

[A. Ham]

Eliza did as she promised and got some water warmed while I settled Muda in her bed, trying to keep her aware. It wasn't looking too good. I could see the lump forming where she hit the ground through the shorter strands.

I laid her on her stomach after pulling the blanket back. Constantly, I tried to talk to her, watching her closely. She was tense, scared, but awake. If she relaxed without really responding in any way, I knew she'd have passed out.

"That's it, precious, stay with me." I knelt on the bed next to her, holding her hand. "I'm right here..." She gripped my hand as soon as I laced my fingers with hers. Poor girl was shaking.

"Ok, let me clean her back, Lafayette should be here any minute." Eliza went around and sat on the other side of My girl, gently wiping away the blood that had dripped down her back. "Now I think I understand your perpetual distaste for Jefferson. That was extremely unnecessary, this girl has done absolutely nothing to deserve such treatment."

"She was mine, he enjoys picking at me. She was an easy target." I muttered back, feeling her hand tighten on mine as Eliza cleaned closer to the cuts. I stroked her cheek, "I know it hurts, it won't for long."

"Anything you need to do, Doctor, I shall pay tomorrow." Lafayette's voice filled the room, the doctor following him. "Anything she needs." I stood, and unhappily pried my hand from hers so the doctor could have room. It wasn't the cuts that concerned me, but her head. The three of us were ushered out so he could work. Downstairs, we stayed in the living room. I had no clue how long I was pacing, but it must have made Eliza nervous.

"Alexander, please come sit. You'll wear a groove in the floor." She pleaded, patting the space on the couch beside her.

"Absolutely not. It's all I can do to not go right back to Jefferson's home and beating the man senseless." I grumbled, but I was paused by Laf's hands on my shoulder.

"Hamilton. She will be alright. Jefferson will get what is coming to him in due time. Right now, Your girl needs you, and you cannot be here for her if your mind is elsewhere." I listened, but shook him off.

"Lafayette, you don't understand. If this were Adrienne-"

"Then I would be angry too, but only  _after_  I knew she was okay. After I took care of her needs and got her comfortable to recover. So." He gestured to the couch, nodding his head to it. I grumbled again, looking between the two before sitting myself down. A knock at the door followed my surrender. When I moved to get it, Laf glared at me to stay where I was and got it himself.

"Mr President." I stood anyway, greeting Washington as he walked in.

"Relax, Alexander, I think we can skip the formalities for now. How is she?" Washington shook my hand, nodding to Eliza behind me.

"Don't know yet, Doctor is still upstairs with her. Is Jefferson still alive?" I answered, and surprisingly serious.

"Yes, but Madison is the new Secretary of State for now. No, you cannot challenge him to a duel." He replied, reading my mind. "You have other things to worry about, I'll deal with the public side of it. Though, you realize you can sue him, right?" I looked at him, confused, until he clarified further. "Well, yes, you intended to free Muda, but hadn't turned in the papers yet. She's still your property."

"And I can sue him for the damages. If she can't work for me for a while, however much she's worth." I could practically see the numbers running through my head. "I could definitely dent his ego. Excellent." The celebration of a plan was cut short however, as the doctor came back downstair.

"She seems pretty out of it in the head at the moment. She didn't tell me what happened, or anything at all, but looking at her eyes and reaction time, I think she has a concussion. Someone is going to need to stay with her tonight and tomorrow to keep her awake, just to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma." He said, opening his bag again, but I was already on my way out.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said quickly and rushed past him to go upstairs, returning to my girl's side. The slip was taken off of her, the blanket covered up to her lower back, her head carefully perched on two pillows. A large bandage covered the back of her shoulders, spotted red to the point I could still tell what it spelled. Her eyes were open, distance, but flitted up to me as she noticed my steps. A small smile took place on her lips as I got close.

"Hello, love." I greeted her, placing my hand back in hers. "Did the doctor tell you what was wrong?" She shook her head no slowly, wincing a little. "Well, the major part is, you can't sleep until tomorrow. You bumped your head pretty hard at the party." Disappointment clouded her eyes, the smile disappeared. "I know, I know. You're tired and you'll be able to rest all night tomorrow. How about I read to you tonight? Would you enjoy that?" Her light smiled returned and I lifted her hand to my lips, laying a lingering kiss to her cool skin. "I won't be long."

Back downstairs, the Doctor had left, Washington and Lafayette talked in the living room. Eliza must have gone to bed. 

"Well?" Washington asked. 

"She's not very responsive, but that's to be expected. She's a strong girl." I said, picking a few books from my shelf, "I just fear she's holding everything in so to not worry me. You should go home, it's late. I've got her."

"You sure? You aren't going to sleep tonight. We could take turns." Lafayette offered.

"Not the first time I've stayed up all night, ask Eliza. I'll be fine. You can come up and see her for a moment, if you'd like." 

"I think we'll wait. We'll stop by tomorrow. Let's go." Washington said in that "final" tone, as Laf got up as well and followed him out.

It was going to be a long night. I went back upstairs, where Muda had settled a little more, her eyes closed. I rushed over to her side, stroking her cheek. 

"Keep them open, love. I'm right here." I whispered, giving her a little shake. She groaned softy, but opened her eyes to meet mine. I breathed a little sigh of relief. "I promise you can sleep tomorrow night, we'll get through tonight together. You and me." A tear pricked in the corner of her eye, falling slowly down her cheek and my heart broke. I set the books down on the side table, kneeling down to her level. "Shh... it's okay. Just let it out." I breathed and stroked her arm soothingly as a few more tears left her eyes, soaking into the pillow. " You're safe now , my lovely girl."

\-----------------

10/12/17

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy, but no worries. Our Muda might actually be okay! (Maybe....)  
> ANYWAY, I'm realizing I kinda suck at displaying romance growing between people. I just kinda.... awkwardly thrust it in there. But hey, still a better love story than Twilight.
> 
> On a side note: I'm planning an new story, Lafayette x OC, and I am STILL trying to figure out what I want to do with "My Perfect Maria", so... yea. This is officially my hobby and I'm loving every idea I have. And thank YOU for sharing this with me :)
> 
> ALSO! I made a little spin off of what happened during that single moment when Burr asked to dance with her. I think after I finish this book, I'll keep a series of it up for if there are requests to see more of the couple later on. 
> 
> Check out my blog [TheOnlyChesCat](https://theonlycheshirecat.tumblr.com/) for more of my obsessions and updates!


	26. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Muda stays awake.

  
[A.Ham]

I read all night. Almost six hours. I held my girl's hand. Every time I felt her grip loosen, I knew to stop and nudge her awake. It was so hard to see her look so tired, but I knew it would be worth it. Anything for her to be okay.

As the sun rose, I even started to feel fatigued. I sighed, putting down the book I was reading aloud just to look at her. Her gaze was unfocused, glancing up towards me when she realized I stopped. "It's morning. How about by noon, I'll let you have a bit of rest. A little nap, but not for too long, I still want you to be able to sleep tonight." I told her, but she didn't respond. "Oh... I'll see if Eliza or I can run into town to get you some medicine for the pain." She nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. I could tell by the tightening grip of her hand, her head must be feeling worse.

"You two okay?" I turned around, Eliza peeked into the room. "I brought some broth and bread for her, if she can eat? Though the doctor said she shouldn't sit up for another day, lest she open the stitches. I mean, not a lot of stitches, not many of the cuts were deep enough, but still. Better be careful and patient rather than reckless."

"Thank you, Betsy. I appreciate it." I smiled, waving for her to come in. "Do you think you could watch her for a bit?" I guessed at the thought of me leaving, Muda gripped my hand tightly. I smiled down to her, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "No worries, my dear girl. I just need to get cleaned up, I'll only be a room away. I'll be back before you can miss me." As I slipped my hand from hers, the sadness in her eyes grew. "Don't despair, I'll be back soon and Eliza is going to help you eat." I stood and stepped out, letting Eliza have my place.

Lafayette was right, I didn't have the time or energy to deal with Jefferson right now. Muda really was my main concern. Her health mattered more than Jefferson's behavior. Still, I will make him pay for it. If I were still so young and reckless, I would have challenged him to a duel in a heartbeat. But, I could not risk losing and leaving Muda to fend for herself. I mean, Washington would have taken her in, or Lafayette would have brought her away to France with him, but it's not the same. I needed her as she needed me. I shook my head, throwing the thought away. Ugh. No being reckless. He may be a good politician, but I'm a better lawyer.

After changing clothes, briefly washing up, I went back to Muda's room. I may have been gone about an three quarters of an hour, and the plate and bowl Eliza brought in were mostly empty. Good, she ate, but the room was filled with Eliza's soft coo to calm her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping closer.

"I think the pain is getting to her. She was trying to hold her head after I fed her, but I didn't want her to irritate the sore spot or pull at her stitches. Can you go and get her some medicine?" Eliza explained, stroking Muda's damp cheek. She had been crying again.

"Hm. Alright. The pharmacy should be open by now. I won't be long." As I spoke, Betsy jumped a little.

"I don't think Muda wants you to go? It's hard to tell what she's thinking..."

"Here, let me." Eliza got up, letting me replace her next to Muda. I held open my hand by hers, but she didn't try to write. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking, love. Please? I can't help if I don't know." Her fingers continued to try to lace with mine, a shaking grip that held firm. "I guess she doesn't want to talk. Do you want me to stay and send someone else?" She nodded frantically, letting out a soft sob shortly after. I sighed.

"I'll send for Lafayette." Eliza said, giving a sad smile herself.

"Thank you, Betsy." I stroked Muda's head, trailing my fingers through the short strands. "My dear girl... don't let yourself get trapped in your head. Understand? You don't have to be verbal, but don't shut me out." I let my hand drift down her back, barely brushed the bandage, resting on the bare small of her spine. I felt her breathe deeply, her eyes fluttering slightly at the touch. I breathed with her, smiling, I lent down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I love you, my precious. We'll work through this together."

\-------------

The day went by slowly.

Lafayette stopped by with a bottle of medicine and a basket of food from the market. He let us know that he was to return to France soon, but he was only a letter away.

The Washington's came in the evening. Lady Washington stayed with Eliza and Muda while I spoke to the President about what to do about Jefferson. Honestly, we were probably going to have to get Burr for a bit of assistance. As much as I'd love to be my own lawyer, I was very emotionally involved and I'd probably end up cursing Jefferson the entire time. Either way, Jefferson will pay for this.

It's only a matter of time.

\--------

10/13/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but hey~ a little fluff is good for the soul! I realize for me to get chapters up as frequently as I do, I kinda do have to write like I'm writing out of time XD
> 
> I'm just super passionate about this fandom. I have a lot more to write before I'll even consider being done with Hamilton. So so much more.


	27. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lafayette is leaving for France.

[A.Ham]

As the week drew on, I mainly worked from home too keep Muda company. She was terrified at the thought of going to the office, though I tried explaining that Jefferson wouldn't be there. By Thursday, she was finally allowed out of bed for more than a bathroom trip. Though, she mainly stays with me in my study, often resting in my reading chair while I worked. Eliza left with Angelica to head back upstate on Monday. Apparently they left Philip on babysitting duty and wanted to make sure he didn't let anyone wonder off. I'm sure he did a great job. The Washington's always come in the evenings with dinner, which has been a huge help. Lafayette's boat back to France left tomorrow, so I'm sure he'd stop by today. Though as the afternoon waned, he still hadn't stopped by.

**Knock knock knock**

Nevermind. That's probably him.

"Stay here, love. I'll get it." Even though she's allowed out of bed, I haven't let her resume any of her duties. Although, I didn't think she minded all that much.

"Mon Ami! I brought Mulligan, thought we could have some drinks before I left for France." Laf cheered as he entered.

"Laf, that sounds great, but I can't leave Muda alone. Not tonight." I chuckled, hugging my friend.

"Perfect, because we brought the booze with us. Tavern's fuckin' overpriced anyway." Mulligan followed, a pair of bottles in each hand. I shook my head, taking two to free up one of his hands.

"Damn, man, these are actually good quality drinks. I guess sales were good before the party?"

"Hell yea, you know every since the war, my business has been on the up and up. So, I thought it'd be nice to indulge a little while the gang's together. So, get the glasses and let's enjoy!" Mulligan shouted, Laf joined the laughter.

"Alright alright, just keep it down. Muda might be resting. Let's not disturb her too much." I said, leading the men into my living room.

"She can join us, a little company isn't so bad, no?" Laf nudged me.

"Not tonight. She seems to prefer the quiet  lately. Hell, I'm honestly worried because she hasn't tried to talk past yes or no. But, it's only been a few days. I want to try to get her out of the house this weekend to get some fresh air, maybe go on a walk." I confessed after setting the bottles down. "Jefferson has really traumatized the girl in the past, I suspect, and this last time brought her back to that same place in her head. Back to square one."

"Patience, how about you bring her back to the shop. It's quiet there and she's familiar with it, so it's not too far outside her comfort zone." Mulligan suggested. Personally, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Yea, maybe that's what we'll do. Start small, you know?"

I know some good people.

\--------------------

A couple of hours later, there was another knock at the door, loud enough to hear over the tipsy laughter. I got up to answer it, though I already knew who it was.

"Evening, Hamilton."

"Washington." I stepped aside so he could come in. "Thank you so much again, this has been a huge help."

"Uh huh... Have you been drinking? You reek of alcohol." He said, a bit of a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Yes, Sir. Lafayette leaves tomorrow so he and Mulligan came over just to hang out before he went back." I explained, going over to the stairs to call up to Muda that dinner was here. But, after a few moments, there was no sound of movement. So, I went up to look for her. "Muda?" I left her in the study, but she could have moved. She definitely wasn't there anymore, nor was she in room... but the door to her balcony was open, the drapes softly flowing in the evening breeze. I smiled, she got a little fresh air. 

I tried to keep my steps quiet so not to spook her as I opened the door further. There in the sunset's light, she sat on the railing, her feet dangling over the edge, my shirt fluttering over her body. She was trimming up her hair, evening it out into a cute looking [haircut](https://imgur.com/a/24Ff3.png). "Hello love..." I called softly. She turned to me, smiling a little. "Washington is here with dinner. Ready to come down?" I went up behind her, brushing cut strands from the back of her shirt. She nodded, setting the scissors down on the railing beside her. I grinned, gingerly scooped her up into my arms and carried her inside. "I must warn you, Lafayette and Mulligan are here and a little more than tipsy." She smiled, burying her head in my shoulder as we made our way downstairs.

"Good evening, Muda." Washington greeted her first, the contents of his basket laid out on the table for her. I set her down so she could go to him, openly giving him a hug. He had really been like a dad to her, how he's cared for her so easily. "Martha said she's sorry she couldn't come tonight. But, she hopes you enjoy your dinner." She nodded against his chest in understanding before letting go. I went back to my friends, who had calmed down to a quiet chat.

"So when you bring her by, want me to make her some actual nightwear?" Mulligan asked, chuckling over his glass.

"What? Oh. Um... perhaps that would be right, but she's comfortable in Philip's and my shirts. Why change what she's comfortable with?" I blushed lightly. Also, there's just something about seeing her in my shirt... yea. The door closing pulled me out of that thought before I could even begin it. Oh, Washington left.

Well, we continued the merriment until there was no more alcohol, each of us fairly drunk in our own rights. Muda stayed downstairs with us after she ate, making herself comfortable by the fireplace. But, alas, the moon rising signaled the end of our night. The boys prepared themselves to leave.

"I shall write, and I expect letters from you three often. There may be a war going on at my home, but that is no excuse." Lafayette said, wandering over to where Muda sat on the rug. "And you definitely take care of yourself, and let Hamilton care for you. I will let you know when it's safe, then you'll have to visit. Understand, mon fleur?" She smiled, nodding. I was a little occupied, idly chatting with Mulligan, but when I looked back over, I certainly didn't expect the sight. The alcoholic in my blood didn't help the understanding of what I saw.

Lafayette leaned down to her level, and in the light of the fire... _he kissed her._

\-------------  
10/14/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mini heart attack when my draft didn't save, but I was able to restore it. Oh my gosh.
> 
> So. I'm thinking this book won't hit 50 chapters, but there's definitely a bit more left.
> 
> Also, I have another Revolutionary x slave idea... should I?


	28. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cutest fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SO MUCH FLUFF AHEAD!! 
> 
> I just needed a little smile today. Im so single, I'm lonely >.>

[A.Ham]

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, with her being the first to lean away at the sound of me clearing my throat. She made no move to hold it any longer, though the blush did creep into her cheeks.

"Um... Lafayette?" I started, drawing his saddened gaze from her.

"Can I not say goodbye to long missed friend?" He defended, pulling her into his arms. "I never expected to see her after she was shut away, and now I'm off to fight, and may never see her again."

"Of course you can say goodbye to her, but kissing her-"

"Did you want a kiss too, mon amie?" He chuckled, "I never expected you to be this jealous."

"I think John would roll over in his grave if you kissed him, Laf-ow!" I ended Mulligan's muttering with an elbow in his side. "Just sayin'."

"Heh... no harm done. I believe we shall take our leave now, before I upset le petit lion anymore." Laf let go of Muda and gave her one more kiss to her head. "Be safe and be good."

"See ya around, Hamilton." Mulligan patted my shoulder before the pair departed.

To say things weren't awkward would have been a lie.

As much as I could understand what Lafayette meant, I couldn't stand that his lips would be the first she's felt on hers in a long time... or ever. What if he was her first kiss? What if they've been so comfortable with each other, that's why she looked so calm when he kissed her. What if she wanted him to kiss her... Does she want to kiss me? I thought she fell for me, what if-

I must have been zoning out, as Muda's touch on my arm brought me back to reality. She looked concerned, but still so radiant in the low light of the fire. The glow was warm on her skin, it sparkled in her eyes...

Ah fuck it.

I took the curve of her waist in my hands and pulled her close, laying my lips on hers firmly. I felt the hum of a startled gasp, her hands rested on my shoulders as I pulled her flush to me, but she didn't push me away.

Should I have done this? No. Would I regret it? No clue. Was I drunk? Reasonably yes. But the thought of Laf's lips potentially being the first made my blood simmer.

As my lips moved against hers, the soft whisper of a moan passed between us. Her fingers twisted into my hair when she started to kiss me back. I wrapped my arm around her waist, leading her to follow my steps until I fell back to sit on the sofa, my girl falling astride my lap. The kiss broke for a moment, both of us panting as if we had run across the city. Still, she leaned down to meet my lips again, the kiss less shy than the first. God, this woman was going to be the death of me. She felt like sin and heaven mixed. She tasted like honey and spiced tea. My hands wandered down her hips, lazily dragging along her thighs, her skin soft like fine silk.

Don't get me wrong... I've held her before, indulged myself in her shoulder and neck when I slept beside her, I've felt the warmth of her body against mine. But this. This heat. This barrier broken. I thought being beside her could have been enough for me. I have adored her for so long. I've loved her for so long...

I wondered if she knew I thought she was the most beautiful person in my life. If she knew I would do anything for her. If she knew that despite her scars and shortened hair, her silent and demure nature, she held my heart.

We broke apart, a soft whimper leaving her. Her hands held my cheeks, her chest pressed to mine, my arms pinned her to me. Her forehead rested against mine as we shared a moment to breathe.

"I love you." I whispered in the space between you. "I don't know why... I don't know how. But I can't help but love you, my precious girl." I smoothed my hand over her back, brushing over the bandage across her shoulders. The smile grew on her lips, her shimmering eyes reflecting the joy in her heart. She leaned in again, her lips brushed against mine, and if my heart's beat was any louder I would have missed it.

"I love you too, Master."

\-------------  
10/14/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay.
> 
> Decisions. 
> 
> There are a few ways I could take this story. Soooo many choices  
> >.< I don't know!
> 
> I'll sleep on it! But enjoy this fluff!!! Expect a new book popping up in the next few days, by the way~ 
> 
> I hope you all know how much I appreciate the support you've all shown me.


	29. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madison apologized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END NOTE. ES MUY IMPORTANTE.

[A.Ham]

Friday morning. I awoke to the most amazing smell, and I wholeheartedly meant amazing. I reached out beside me, only to feel empty bed. I thought last night... did I dream that? Rolling over, I was greeted with a view almost exactly like the first morning I had her in my home. She got up to make breakfast, of course. Knelt beside the bed in my shirt, a tray in her lap with breakfast for two.

"Put that aside and come up here." I sounded a bit gravelly, mornings after drinking aren't as easy to handle as they used to be. My head ached enough to be annoying, but that didn't matter when Muda climbed back up onto the bed. I wrapped her up in my arms, my forehead pressed against hers. "Feeling better, my dear girl?" I could see the blush rise in her cheeks at our closeness, feel the breath passing her lips. She nodded slowly, and I gently raised a hand to cradle the back of her head. Dream or not... I needed to kiss her again, planting my lips back on hers. Her pleasant hum buzzed against my lips as she scooted closer, her palms resting against  
my chest. Nope. Not a dream. Definitely real.

I groaned quietly, fisting at the fabric covering her back. She arched into me, pressing impossibly closer. I released her lips from mine, nudging her chin so I could reach her neck. I never put the leather collar back on her and I was thankful I hadn't. She smelled of flowers and cream. She was soft, absolutely perfect. I delighted in the way she held her breath as I bit into her neck lightly. The way she clung to me, starting to fall apart in my arms. God... I could stay here forever.

I finally brought my forehead back to hers, her lips were pinked from the affection. "Mine." I whispered, she simply smiled. I grinned in return and sat up, bringing her with me. Hopefully, breakfast didn't get too cold.

\----------

I managed to convince Muda to come to the office, just briefly before we went to Mulligan's shop. Just to drop off documents I prepared for Washington.

"Mr. President." I greeted with a smile, Muda stepped in behind me.

"Hamilton, Muda. Good morning, what brings you in, I thought I told you that you didn't need to come in this week." He said, taking off his glasses.

"I wanted to deliver these papers you asked for, that was all. I was on my way into town, help Muda stretch her legs." explained, stepping forward to lay the documents on his desk.

"Fair enough, now get a move on. You-know-who is stopping by today and I don't want to see you until Monday." I glanced over my shoulder, thankfully Muda wasn't paying attention. "We can start working on that case then, just mail Burr this weekend explaining the plan."

"I will definitely do that, Sir." I nodded, turning to the door. "Come, Muda." We started out, and almost made it out of the office when someone called my name.

"Mr. Madison. Heard you got a promotion." I all near growled out. No, he didn't hurt anyone, but he did keep me from saving my girl.

"I just wanted to apologize. I know you don't like what I did, but I hope you at least understand?" This man was always nervous, even now he fidgeted with his fingers endlessly. "You know Jefferson as well as I do, if he's ever provoked, he just continues until he wins by whatever necessary. I just didn't want to push him further than what he was already thinking."

"I hear your apology, but honestly I am not the one you should apologize to." I said, and his gaze turned to my girl who clung to my sleeve, hiding behind me.

"Muda, I do apologize for keeping Hamilton back. I just... I know how Jefferson is towards slaves, and he especially hates Hamilton. I... I'm sorry." He said, going so far as to bow to her as she peeked over my shoulder.  "Please, I know he hurt you, and it must have been pretty bad that Hamilton didn't even come in all week. I did what I did because I didn't want it to be even worse. You don't have to accept my apology. I only ask that you hear me."  Muda glanced up to me for a moment, straightening up as she stepped around me, still holding my hand left hand... actually, I never noticed, she's left handed when she writes. huh.. Anyway, she reached her hand out to Madison and let him take it in his. She smiled to him, one that was comforting and kind in nature, that he seemed grateful for. "Thank you, Muda."

\----------------------

10/17/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the end of this book. I will definitely write more of Muda's time with Alex in the future, but right now, I think they're story is at a bit of a calm period. Any new plot I think of just feels rushed, so I'll save it away (literally, I have a notepad doc with ideas in it) and revisit it. I'll put everything coming after as part of The Silent Slave series, so you'll see it! 
> 
> Also, new story is up. A HercxSlave story. Enjoy! I also put it in a series called Slave to the Revolutionaries. Read the description there to know why. 
> 
> Thank you, awesome reader, for indulging in my trash with me. Knowing your there helps my world seem not so lonely. I appreciate your company.
> 
> I'll be back!!


	30. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he serves her, and they begin a happy ending.

  
[A.Ham.]

As the new year came in, Burr and I worked on the case against Jefferson in private. We had to keep it out of Jefferson's sights, but I found it best to keep it from Muda as well. So, most of the week, she stays with the Washingtons while we worked around the clock. But, Friday evening, I would come for her and bring her home where she belongs. I hope she understood why I do this.

Saturday morning, late January. Still pretty cold, but not too bad. Nothing too special about today. Before dawn, my bed partner began to stir as usual, starting her day just on time. But unlike normal, I was already awake by this time.

"Nope, you're staying." I grumbled, tightening  my arm around her waist. I could feel her giggle against me, patting my arm. "Breakfast can wait. I don't want to let you go." She turned over my palm, her body shaking with laughter.

" _But food_." She wrote, but I laced my fingers with hers, palming her tummy.

"Nope, I say we stay right here until sunrise." She still squirmed, and no matter my protest, she worked her way out of bed. Instead, a weight climbed onto me over the blanket, straddling me for a moment before kisses began to pepper my face. I couldn't help but laugh, freeing my arms enough to wrap them around her again. "Silly girl. Get back under here, it's cold and it's early." I loved how she's grown so comfortable with me, how relaxed she's become.

" _But we need to eat and I need to get the fire going._ " She writes into my hand after sitting up, giving me a chance to sit up and lean against the headboard.

"It can wait. We have nothing to do today, we could stay in if we wanted to, or go down to the cafe for breakfast instead. But right now..." As I settled in again, pulling her close to me, my shirt hanging loosely from her frame, her hair wild from sleep. "Right now, I need you here with me. I'm not letting you go." She leaned against me, her forehead against mine. I tucked a few of the longer strands of her silky hair behind her ear, smiling at her closeness. Though it was still dark, I knew she was smiling too. "I love you too much to let you go, even for a moment. You deserve this comfort, this calm life, and I want to give it to you. You deserve to be held and adored, so have breakfast served to you. To wake without thought of working on anything. Every morning should be like this..."

"But Master-" she whispered, she only ever spoke when we were this close as if she was afraid the world would hear her. But, I interrupted. I've been Master to her for too long.

"Alexander. Call me Alex. Please." I stroked her shoulder, letting my hand settle with the other at her waist. I felt her stiffen, unsure.

"But it's not right..." I hushed her, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"As soon as this case is closed, no one will be a Master over you ever again. You have never been a slave to me, my girl. My beautiful, lovely girl." I kissed her again, another soft press to help her ease again. Her fingers tangled in my loose hair, keeping me close for more. If anything, for what I was willing to do for her, I was enslaved to her will. She's been through enough in life, she will be in comfort for all her days. Anything for her. My thoughts must have reflected into my actions, as the whisper of her moan vibrated against my lips. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her flush to my body, chest to chest, higher on my lap.

"I need..." she breathed, her body warm against mine, even through the thin layers separating us, I felt her heart beating. "Please."

"Tell me, and I'll give, my love. Anything." I guided her to grind down into my lap slightly, to stir her on and earn me another melodious whimper from her lips. "Tell me."

"You... I need you, Mast-" she bit her lip, stopped mid-thought. Her breath caught like mine had, a shivering moan escaped her as she rocked against me. "A-Alex."

"Good girl." I growled. That was all the motivation I needed, and kept her pinned to my chest as I shifted away from the headboard, enough to have room to roll us over, pushing away the blanket separating us. With her under me, her beauty seemed to radiate in the fading moonlight. "I'll take care of you, beloved." One hand rested on the bed by her head, the other holding her waist as I leaned down to kiss her again. She was breathless under me, her fingers clutching the collar my shirt. "You'll sing for me, my name will be your song."

"Too many words..." She tugged at my shirt, bringing me lips hard against hers, another low moan passing from her lips to mine. A sound I desperately needed to hear more of. "I need you."

I sat up to pull my shirt up and over my head. "As you wish, love." As the words left my lips, I gazed over her. Her hair, though short, still laid messily over the pillow, her shirt wrinkled over her skin, the cuffs reaching her palms. Her legs were bare and over my thighs, parted by my body, the junction of her hips teasingly covered by the bottom of the shirt. "Enchanting..." My hands trail over her smooth skin. "Tell me if anything is too far."

Muda stared me in the eye, her brown gems glimmering in the low light. She nodded her head, reaching for the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one but not separating the fabric just yet. As last button was undone, my hands met hers for a moment, lifting them to my lips to lay delicate kisses on the calloused fingertips. My eyes on hers again, silently asking one more time before I released her hands to let mine wander her freed skin. The shirt fell to the sides, framing her like a masterpiece, a perfect display to explore, and explore I did. Starting with her neck, I laid a multitude of kisses along the gold chain surrounding it, working my way downwards. Each supple breast was lavished with attention, teased and loved by my hands and mouth until she was shaking, only then did I let my fingers drift to where she needed attention the most. The feeling of a raised scar didn't go missed along one side of her hip's dip, but a story for another time. As soon as my warmed fingers met her aching core, she keened, pulling my face back to hers for another kiss. It didn't take long for her moans to grow and heighten, her slickness easily coating my finger enough to slip into her. My cock reacted in kind to the feel of her heat, so ready just to busy into her. But this isn't going to be about me. Just her. I kissed her hard, moaning with her as I worked my finger deeper into her.

"More..." She whimpered between kisses, and I invited a second finger to join the first. Her back arched off of the bed. Her moans grew, her nails dug into my back as a third snuck in, opening her carefully. Her walls fluttered and clenched at my fingers as I pumped them slowly. She was getting close.

"It's okay, love. Let go." I started kissing her neck, marking a spot that's long been darkened, a spot that always makes her groan in a satisfying way. Her arms wrapped around me, holding me to her neck as she shuddered hard, her hips bucked against my hand as she tried to draw out the feeling. Fuck... the way she felt around my fingers made me painfully hard. I could barely hold back. So... I didn't.

I withdrew my finger from her dripping core, hastily pushing down my sleep pants. I stroked myself a few times and let the tip drag along her lips.

"Please... may I?" I whispered to her, I wasn't going to last long, but I desperately needed to be inside her, to feel her. "Please."

"Yes ahhh... Alex.." A beat after the yes, I started to push into her, mulling the rest of her words. "A-Alex... so big.."

"Muda, you feel perfect." I groaned, my hands returning over her shoulders, holding me up so I could watch her. I let my weight push myself further into her, slowly. She didn't seem to be in any pain, but I didn't want to rush the adjustment.

"Move..." She begged, her dark eyes just starting to sparkle as the first rays of sunlight started to pour through the window. It illuminated her skin beautifully, the pink flush clear on her tanned skin. I nodded, words escaping me for once, and started a slow, but firm rhythm. Each thrust drew a low moan from my lovely girl, a symphony... I needed more of that sound, craved more of it. My hips quickened, my own lips muttering nothings to her until I couldn't take it anymore and let my own orgasm overtake me. Muda's core gripped me, like she did to my fingers. She came again, and I bucked into her a few times, bearing the oversensitivity that followed my body-shaking orgasm just to draw out her pleasure.

She pulled my down again, a perfect vision in my open shirt, to kiss me again, slowly and breathlessly. I returned every bit of affection, stroking her hair, her shoulder, following the line of her side to her hip. One more deep grind and a shared moan, and I pulled back to slip free, holding her hip down. She whimpered, reaching down to cover herself shyly.

"Stay there," I whispered, hauling myself up from the bed. I rushed to the bathroom for a cloth and a water bowl and brought it back. I climbed back on the bed carefully, and nudged her to mover her hand. "Let me clean you so you can rest a bit more." I did, hearing the soft moans at the careful caresses mixing with yawns and coos of exhaustion. "Such a good girl..."

"Mmm..." was the only reply. I set the bowl aside, carefully buttoning up the shirt she wore, and moved off to pull the blanket up over her. I kissed her forehead.

"Rest love, I'll fix breakfast." I pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, her eyes fluttering at the gesture. "I'll take care of you."

"I love you, Alex." She whispered as I started to leave the room. I stopped and turned.

"I love you too, my Muda." I said, and I meant it.

My Muda.

My mute girl.

\------------------  
11/11/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo all done!!!
> 
> Happy ending with a couple of happy endings!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for taking this journy with me and I hope to see you in my other stories!! This has been probably my first really successful story, and I'm super proud. Thank you. Really. 
> 
> So, see you on other stories! (Maybe Gemstone, cuz that's what I'm writing next XD and I promise I'm still working on My Perfect Maria.)


	31. At Last.

Hey!! It's ya human, Cheshire! 

Sad that Muda is over? Well be sad no more!!

[At Last.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951434/chapters/32114793) is the sequal for our mute slave and her owner! More happiness and adventures for the pair~

I will update as best as I can :) Enjoy!


End file.
